The Exiles: The Battle For Camelot
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: The exiles rescue a group of druids from an attack and learn some disturbing news, some of which comes from Merlin.  They are forced to risk everything as they return to Camelot, in an attempt to save the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**It appeared in my brain as the whole 'Scheme Of Things' stories continued that it wove well into series 3, so this kind of reworks the finale with the 'Exiles', bits of the story that happen as they did in the ep I'm not planning to write, just the new bits, anything else may be summerized for convenience. But it will eventually follow on after the end of the series, I have more ideas for that coming up... Enjoy **

The four druids ran through the forest, one of the women reached out to grab the boy's hand, pulling him along as he started to flag. He stumbled over a tree root and tried to keep up. The sounds of horses and men were closing in around them. The second women in their quartet moved closer to the boy, trying to take his other hand. They tumbled together, landing on the mulch of the forest floor as a horse crashed out to their right. Two soldiers on foot followed behind, swords in their hands.

More soldiers ran out from the other side, hemming the group in. The man in the lead turned, yelping as a nearby soldier lashed out at him with a sword catching him on the thigh, sending him stumbling back. He fell heavily, looking in concern at the men surrounding them. One of the women screamed as she was pulled from the prone group and pinned down by two men as another pulled her cloak aside and yanked at her skirts. She kicked out and the boy tried to run forward to help her. He was grabbed around the waist by one of the soldiers and thrown back, landing heavily.

"Kill the brat, we can have some fun with the women before we kill them."

The other woman screamed as she tried to get to the boy, who lay on the floor looking up at the soldier wielding the sword. He raised the weapon ready to strike, when suddenly he was hurled backwards as someone burst through the trees, slamming into him and sending him crashing to the ground. As the soldier landed heavily Arthur used his momentum to fly over, rolling and coming to his feet in one smooth movement.

The injured druid looked their rescuer up and down. He was young, blond haired, with a light trace of stubble on his jaw. The clothes he wore were of a good quality, but looked a little worn, he was dressed in a blue shirt, and leather jerkin, and leather gauntlet gloves covered his hands and forearms, scuffed and dirty with regular wear. His trousers and boots were in the same worn state. However, the sword he pulled from his belt was clean and sharp, the metal glittering in the sunlight.

Arthur's jaw set and he glared at the soldier, swinging his sword and balancing his feet carefully.

"You want to try picking on someone your own size," Arthur told the soldier pleasantly. "And see how far it gets you."

He blocked a blow as the soldier attacked him. The one who had been pulling at the woman's clothes left her and swept his sword up, running to charge Arthur from behind. The solider was distracted as Jonas and Gareth came running out from Arthur's left and Rupert and Gwaine came from the other direction tackling the soldiers threatening the injured man. The man lay still, trying to keep clear of the melee, shuffling backwards, using his good leg to propel himself. Glancing over he watched Merlin skulk out to help the others off the floor, pulling them clear of the fight, Robert ran forward to assist the prone women, kicking the man still holding her down in the face to knock him away and pulling her up.

The injured man scanned the group; the soldiers were no match for the renegade knights. None of them had lapsed their training over the last few months, they cut through the soldiers easily. Another soldier suddenly burst from the undergrowth and ran at Arthur. The inured man watched as Merlin's attention turned that way, his eyes flashed gold and a fallen branch flew through the air and slammed into him. Arthur concentrated on the fight he was faced with, but a slight shifting of his shoulders indicated that he was aware of what was happening and he gave Merlin a brief glance.

Minutes later the soldiers were dealt with. Arthur paused, panting heavily, while the knights checked the women were uninjured and Rupert knelt by the man's side looking at the deep cut on his leg.

"Merlin!"

He called across the clearing and Merlin turned his head, realising what was happening. He swung his pack off his shoulder and ran across to them, kneeling down by the druid, who looked at Merlin carefully, now realising who he was. Merlin blinked as he felt the brush of another mind against his, then he started pulling things from his pack. The injured man looked up realising that if this was Emrys, then the young blond man who led the attack was in fact none other than the lost prince of Camelot.

Merlin pulled a linen bandage from his pack and pressed it against the wound, looking at the flow of blood. The cut was deep, but looked clean enough.

"I need a fire, and some water, and that honey," Merlin said. Without even discussing it, Gareth went off to find some wood, Jonas and Robert disappeared of to collect their belongings, coming back a few minutes later. They put everything down and Robert pulled out the small jar of honey he had stored and looked at it longingly.

"Aw, I was going to make honey cakes," he complained. All the knights groaned a little in sympathy.

"Damn, I was looking forward to that," Gareth said, coming back with the firewood. He started to set up the fire, while Jonas brought Merlin some water.

"What else do you need?"

"I need the herb packs to make a poultice. We haven't got any thread to stitch it with have we?" Merlin rummaged a little more and then looked apologetically at his patient. "Sorry."

"Here." One of the women stepped forward, pulling on a thread on her bodice of her dress, carefully unspooling it, and tugging it free when there was enough length. She held it out to Merlin.

"It should suffice."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, carefully taking the delicate thread and shrugging. "Okay," he said, getting the needle. Gwaine grimaced.

"Can't watch this bit," he announced disappearing off to check over the bodies, removing a knife from one and a coin purse from another. Arthur watched him with narrow eyes, before leaving him alone and heading over to check Merlin's progress. Gareth lit the fire and set a pot of water to boil, Rupert and Jonas headed off to get the horses. The group of druids watched them as they worked, all of them moved around like they knew exactly what they were doing. Eventually Gwaine broke the silence, looking at Arthur.

"Try picking on someone your own size?" he asked the prince. Arthur shrugged.

"I think I'm spending way too much time training with you, you're rubbing off, and not in a good way."

Gwaine looked down at the dead soldier.

"It was a fair point though, and it didn't get him very far."

Arthur smirked, and then turned his full attention to how Merlin was getting on. The two women and the boy had clustered around the prone man, who was trying not to grimace as Merlin stitched. He was getting better at it, but his work compared to Gaius' did leave something to be desired.

"So, why were they hunting you?" Arthur asked.

"People seem to need very little reason to hunt druids," one of the women said quietly. Arthur raised his eyebrows, looking at her curiously.

"Cara," the man admonished. She looked a little embarrassed but met Arthur's gaze boldly.

"That doesn't answer my question, from the tracks and bodies we found, it looks like they had been hunting you down. Besides, they're Cenred's men; they don't put that much effort into something without a reason. So why were they hunting you?"

"Cenred required something we had."

Arthur rolled his eyes a little, before he could ask anything further he felt a tug on his sleeve, he turned and looked down at the druid boy, who stared up at him.

"You're Prince Arthur," the boy said.

"Yes, I am," Arthur said. Now and again it just wasn't worth the effort of trying to conceal himself. No druid was going to go to Camelot to inform Uther of his whereabouts.

"You gave up the throne for a sorcerer, why did you do that?"

The boy sounded genuinely curious, as if the stories that he had heard, didn't equate with that. Arthur raised his eyebrows, gaze straying to Merlin.

"There are times I really wonder," Arthur drawled cynically.

"Ha, ha, ha," Merlin snapped back, not looking up from his stitching. "Is that poultice nearly ready?" he asked Robert.

"Getting there," Robert said. Arthur waited for silence to fall again before saying.

"And I haven't given up the throne, I am still the rightful heir," Arthur said.

"And the time you will be needed is dawning," the druid man said.

"So I've heard," Arthur said. "So, what did you have that Cenred wanted so badly?"

"The Cup of Life."

"What?" Merlin said, bringing his head up and jabbing the man a little too hard in the leg. He winced but said nothing. "Sorry," Merlin said. "But I thought that was destroyed."

"When?" Arthur asked. Merlin chewed his lower lip.

"When I battled Nimueh," Merlin mumbled. "I thought it was destroyed in the lightening blast."

"No article of such power can be destroyed; the balance of the world will not allow it. It was placed in our care after it was removed from the Isle Of The Blessed. Cenred heard of its whereabouts and came to claim it," the druid told him.

"How did he hear of it?"

"He slaughtered a patrol of Camelot's soldiers, they violated the border of his lands," he said gently, looking sympathetic as Arthur went pale. Merlin stopped stitching and slowly the knights ceased moving as they took in what the druid was saying.

"The ones we skirted to avoid," Arthur said. "I didn't think they would take the risk."

"We have heard rumours about the orders that the soldiers of Camelot have," the druid said. "They are to take you by any means they can, and Emrys killed on sight."

Merlin winced, Arthur shrugged.

"I think it's you more than me we need to keep out of harm's way," Arthur said to him.

"One of the men was not beyond our help, we used the cup to restore him," one of the women said. Arthur frowned.

"Who?"

"His name was Leon," she said. Arthur gave a visible sigh of relief. "We led him to the border of Camelot, and we presumed he returned. He must have told the king of what occurred."

"And somehow Cenred heard of it," Jonas said. "We know we have an enemy in Camelot, they must be close to Uther to have learnt that. It would not be something he would want known."

Merlin looked down, smearing the poultice on the wound, packing it around it before starting to bandage it. The druid looked at him intently, and Merlin shook his head, jaw tensing as he did so.

"I though you had to offer one life in exchange for another," Merlin said. "That's how it works, isn't it?"

"There was death surrounding him, there was enough of an exchange to restore the knight. We save lives if we can, but not to the detriment of others."

Merlin winced inwardly, and said nothing. Arthur pondered the idea.

"It hardly seems something that Cenred would be interested in. Saving lives is not something he worries about."

"The cup can be used for darker purposes, there must be a balance to everything, even the magic that is created," the druid man told him. Arthur tilted his eyes upwards.

"Great," he said. "Honestly Merlin, you wonder why I get so angry. Why do you create these things and then never seem to be able to look after them properly when they can be so damn dangerous."

"The balance has to be kept, it is the nature of people that is to blame for the evil, not the magic and its tools."

Arthur looked down at the druid, wondering if he was defending the cup or Merlin with those words.

"Most of the time, I don't find sorcerers particularly well natured."

"That is because the old religion has been destroyed by your lack of understanding," the druid answered calmly. Arthur rolled his eyes again.

"So what exactly can this cup do that is less than good?"

"It has happened before, place a drop of someone's blood into the cup and the person will become immune to death. An army was created, and used against lesser nations."

Arthur ran the fingers of one hand through his hair and then rubbed his chin. He was getting to the point he needed to shave, and he wanted to do it soon.

"And again, I point out, why create and use these things if they are so dangerous?"

"You wouldn't understand," the druid said.

"Clearly not," Arthur said. As Merlin finished the bandaging the knights clustered around the prince.

"Whether we understand it or not," Jonas said. "If Cenred has the means to create an immortal army, then you know which way he will turn it."

"Will he know how to use the cup to do so?" Gareth asked.

"If he's still in league with Morgause, then I don't doubt she'll be able to do it," Arthur said. "We have no choice, we have to take the risk, and return to Camelot; somehow."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwaine rounded up the horse that Cenred's scout had been riding and the group escorted the druids to the kingdom's border, sending them in the direction of one of the outlying villages where they could get help. They didn't particularly thank them, but cast the prince and the knights lingering looks. Merlin stared at the injured man sat on the back of the horse, as he felt the man's mind touch his. Again Merlin shook his head before catching up with the group. He hung back a little. Gwaine who was also lingering at the back, kept casting him looks of concern but Merlin ignored him for a moment, as he listened to the discussion the others were having.

"We need to try and get a message to Olwen, if he could meet us, maybe we could find out who the traitor is. Somebody within the court has to be feeding Cenred information and more to the point, this person would have to be pretty close to the king," Jonas said.

"And whoever it was knew about Merlin."

They glanced back to look at him, trailing along behind. Arthur paused, pulling his horse to a halt, they were walking rather than riding for the moment, but they would need to pick up pace soon.

"You have no idea Merlin?" Arthur demanded, frowning as Merlin hesitated and he passed the reins he was holding to Jonas, so he could walk back through the group to look at Merlin, reading his face and the worry in his eyes. "Merlin?"

Everyone's eyes fixed on him. Merlin looked around, his discomfort growing. He really did not want to have this conversation. It was starting to get very inevitable that it was about to happen. Merlin wasn't sure if Arthur would even believe it, and it would entail explaining what he had done over eighteen months ago.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice hardened in a way that they all knew well enough. Merlin flinched and shifted, but he eventually nodded.

"You knew who is was and you never said?" Jonas said. "Why not?"

"Because you won't believe me and I don't have any clear proof to back it up."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "why wouldn't we believe you? We've gone all this time, we've left Olwen in danger trying to track any information he can, and you could have told us all along!"

Merlin backed up a step, and then paused sensing Gwaine behind him. He wasn't hemming him in for Arthur, he was stepping up to get between them if he had to.

"It's complicated," Merlin said quietly, Arthur frowned and Merlin could sense his anger peaking. There was no choice now, he would have to say something and it would probably be better to get it over with, rather than force Arthur to now drag it out of him.

"It's Morgana," Merlin said, hearing the gasps of surprise, shock and disbelief from the group. Arthur stepped back, giving a sharp breath, he folded his arms and glared at Merlin.

"Morgana? You are telling me, Morgana has turned against my father, and me, and everyone else. Merlin, she is family!"

Merlin jerked his head up, a direct blood link wasn't what Arthur meant, but it made Merlin react all the same. He stared into Arthur's increasingly angry face.

"You see, how on earth could I tell you? You don't believe it. When she was kidnapped, it was Morgause that took her, who also happens to be Morgana's sister, through their mother. They have been plotting since Morgana returned, who do you think performed that spell on your father? It all started when Morgana came back!"

Arthur frowned, his shoulders tensing. "Are you saying Morgana came back in that state deliberately. You saw her!"

"Yes, I did and she's a very good actress, and she knew full well I couldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated," Merlin said, shrinking into himself a little as Arthur stepped forward, eyes flashing with anger. Gwaine stepped forward, putting a light hand on Arthur's arm. With lightening response Arthur knocked him away, also pushing him back from Merlin. Merlin looked down at Arthur's chest. No one else heard what Merlin said as he mumbled at Arthur, confessing what he had done to Morgana, from taking her to the druids, to things that had happened later.

None of the knights heard the conversation but all of them jumped in shock as Arthur suddenly lunged forward and punched Merlin hard, sending him reeling backwards. Arthur would have dived forward for another go but Rupert and Jonas dropped their reins and grabbed Arthur, taking an arm each and dragging him back. The two others knights frantically tried to control the horses, which reacted skittishly to the sudden noise. Gwaine lifted Merlin off the ground, keeping a protective arm around him, drawing him back from Arthur's anger and getting prepared to push him back if Arthur broke free.

"You poisoned her!" Arthur roared at Merlin, who cringed. Gwaine kept hold of him, while his eyes stayed on Arthur. The knights all held their positions but froze at the accusation.

"There wasn't anything else I could do, she was the vessel for the spell, the knights and Morgause would have taken the castle, killed both you and Uther. The dragon said it was the only way."

"And you believed him?" Arthur said. "And then you let that witch take her!"

"She said she could save her. I didn't want to do it, Morgana was my friend."

"You don't poison your friends," Arthur snarled and then struggled against the two men. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

They released him but kept a careful eye on proceedings. Gwaine didn't let Merlin go, he could feel him trembling with tension and fear, two things that didn't often show up when Merlin was faced with Arthur.

"Whether or not you want to believe it," Gwaine said. "She's close enough to Uther to get the information. Did she know about you, Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head, "not that I'm aware of, but both her and Morgause knew I was onto them, there is a good chance they were watching me close enough to see something. Even a suspicion would be enough for them to act on it. Quite possibly we just did the rest."

"Giving them a perfect position," Gwaine concluded. He turned to look at Arthur, who was breathing heavily, and trying to get himself under control. His eyes blazed, giving everything he was feeling away. Merlin couldn't help but think it was a little bit justified.

"And with an immortal army, they can take the kingdom," Jonas said.

"Neither of them have any right to the throne," Arthur snapped back.

"I doubt that will concern them," Rupert reasoned.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked. They all turned back again to look at Merlin, who had, at Arthur's argument, closed his eyes looking increasingly pained. His jaw tightened a moment before he slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Arthur. All of them could see the emotional pain Merlin was in at having to tell Arthur what he needed to know.

"I overheard Uther talking to Gaius, when Morgana was injured."

"Was that anything to do with you?" Arthur snarled.

"It was an accident, I was just trying to stop things happening, and I only made it worse. Uther said, he told Gaius, that Morgana was his daughter. He also told Gaius to use any means necessary to save her, by which I presume he meant sorcery," Merlin added.

"How did Gaius save her?" Gwaine asked. Merlin turned his head slightly to address Gwaine directly.

"He didn't, I forced the dragon to give me a healing spell, which he did. I saved her."

"Why?" Robert asked. Arthur lifted his head, glaring at him. "I mean… if you knew that she was… you know… why?"

"I couldn't stand to see everyone's pain," Merlin said. Arthur snorted, Merlin flinched, and then added. "And I though, maybe if she saw how much everyone cared, maybe she'd think twice before hurting anyone."

Silence fell over them. No one dared move, Arthur stayed frozen for a moment, glaring at Merlin. Merlin looked at the floor, Gwaine glared at Arthur and the knights shared increasingly confused and panicked looks. Eventually Arthur broke the tense silence.

"Let's go."

And with that, they hurried on.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur pushed the pace they were taking. They did have a lot of ground to cover, and Cenred probably had enough of a start on them. None of the knights addressed Merlin, although they looked as if they wanted to, but not in anger. They all looked worried, sending glances back to him as he followed at the rear of the group. All four of them seemed to want to drop back a little, but in the end, their main loyalty was to Arthur.

It was hard for them, they had been together as a tight-knit group for months. Merlin was one of them and all of them understood why Merlin hadn't really been able to find a way to tell Arthur what he knew. Who would really believe it? Who would want to? Arthur most definitely didn't, yet despite his anger, he hadn't really disbelieved what Merlin had told him. Merlin didn't always tell people the full story, but he never spoke a direct lie.

Gwaine stayed at the back with Merlin. He had no clash of loyalties to concern himself with. Merlin was his friend; it was why he had stayed with them. No one had really asked him, he had just tagged along, and he had helped them enough to be accepted. But he wasn't sworn to Arthur, and Camelot, Merlin could take priority for him, so he did. Gwaine stayed with him, seeing the hurt and regret on Merlin's face, and a developing bruise.

"He shouldn't have hit you," Gwaine said. Merlin shrugged.

"I don't think you can be that surprised by it. I knew I couldn't tell him, I know I should have, but his entire life has been pulled apart. The one person he thought would be caring about his father through all this is doing no such thing. No one would ever see it."

"Does anyone at Camelot know the truth?" Gwaine said.

"Gaius does."

"He'll be able to help Uther."

"There is a limit to what he can do, Gwaine. I just hope he's all right, I hope all of them are."

"You know he's all right, I was talking to that merchant who had visited Camelot, he'd gone to Gaius for treatment, and he was fine."

"That was weeks ago, and before an immortal army was about to descend on the castle, anything could happen to him. This is all my fault."

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration," Gwaine said. Merlin shook his head.

"Maybe not, I betrayed Morgana, I killed her. That could have been all Morgause needed to really turn her, that and a year together."

"From what I've heard, Morgana wasn't always Uther's biggest fan, and if she has magical ability it would be easy for her to hate Uther, a lot of people with magic do just through fear. You are the only one that doesn't."

Merlin frowned. "Sometimes I do, and he's a hypocrite, he told Gaius, he begged Gaius, to use magic to save her, and yet he kills anyone else who uses even the smallest of spells. Even now he doesn't even begin to understand why other people use what they can."

Gwaine didn't reply and they slowed as Arthur stopped. They had left the horses and were moving on foot through the forest. It was sometimes quicker, and quieter to do so. If they needed to move in the kingdom they often did so that way, having found several useful places to leave the beasts, and even more places to store supplies and equipment. It was one good thing about having a leader obsessed with hunting, patrolling and generally never staying still. Arthur knew practically every inch of the kingdom, and the outlying areas that surrounded it.

The pair moved forward, coming closer into the group and Arthur scanned the area, the others were glancing round, Jonas nudged Arthur and nodded towards a nearby coppice. Arthur nodded and started indicating, sending them out in pairs. Jonas and Rupert left, Robert and Gareth right and Gwaine and Merlin forward. Merlin blinked and stared almost pleadingly at Arthur. Being all business, Arthur didn't respond. Gwaine put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and guided him away, drawing his sword as they moved forward and ducked down to take cover.

A moment later someone came jogging through the trees, hot on their trail and by the speed they were moving trying to catch up. They crouched and paused, looking at the tracks and assessing the way they had separated. As he looked up he froze. Arthur moved up behind him, stepping on a twig before jamming the point of his sword between Lancelot's shoulder blades.

He raised his hands and slowly got to his feet.

"Has anyone ever told you that sneaking up on people is rude," Arthur said.

"I could say the same to you," Lancelot said. "And I wasn't sneaking, I was actually trying to get your attention to try and find you."

Arthur didn't get a chance to answer. Merlin broke cover, he had a clear enough view to realise who it was. Gwaine was hot on his heels, confused, but staying determinedly at Merlin's side. Jonas and Gareth also recognised Lancelot and came out of cover. Lancelot carefully stepped forward, and glanced behind at Arthur, who put up his sword and Lancelot dropped his hands.

"Merlin!" Lancelot smiled brightly in greeting and hugged Merlin hard as they gathered together. As they pulled back Lancelot frowned at Merlin's bruised face. "What happened to you?"

"Now and again Arthur does prove that he's Uther's son," Gwaine snarled. Arthur's face hardened.

"Stop it!" Merlin ordered, more to Gwaine than Arthur but both of them looked surprised at the authority in Merlin's voice. "Just, stop it!" he added, a little less assertively, but wanting to get the point across.

"All right, let's not argue, what are you doing here?" Jonas asked the newcomer.

Lancelot shrugged. "There have been so many rumours throughout the kingdoms, I presume some of the stories are true." He glanced from Merlin to Arthur and back again. Both of them shrugged.

"Probably, most might be exaggerated by now," Arthur said.

"Some of the other kings had been trying to force Uther to name another heir, some of them have even been pushing suitors for Morgana, as she's his ward," Lancelot paused as everyone looked uncomfortable, then he carried on. "Camelot's power base is holding but most of the vultures are now circling."

"And what, you thought you'd come and join our merry band," Jonas asked. Lancelot frowned.

"No, I was worried about Gwen, I sent her a message, I met with her four weeks ago, she asked me to try and find you."

Arthur looked furious but composed himself after a few seconds. "Is she all right?"

"She's fine, she's worried about you, all of you, and Uther. He seems strong enough but she says he looks like someone whose world is crumbling around him. And it seems like it's going to get worse. Cenred is moving on him."

"We know, we need to get there," Arthur said.

"It's good you're here," Merlin said, feeling very pleased to see Lancelot, another person on their side could only be a good thing. "Are you all right?"

Lancelot smiled, putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I'm well," he said, before turning and looking around at the group. "But I'm afraid your friend Olwen is not."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They rushed to the cave, the pace becoming even more punishing. The knights had clustered in on Lancelot, demanding answers. Arthur however had just insisted on getting to the cave where Lancelot and his friend Percival had taken Olwen on finding him in the forest. Lancelot gave them directions and all the knights knew exactly where he meant.

"I presume the armour was your doing," Lancelot said to Merlin as they ran. Merlin nodded, panting heavily as they rushed. He was trying to keep his pack from jerking around too much and also trying to think of what he might have to help the knight. Arthur's head swivelled.

"You knew about Merlin?"

"Yes, of course."

"And you didn't tell anyone," Arthur snapped.

"Merlin's a friend, why would I?"

Arthur frowned, his mood in no way improving. Gwaine slapped a brief hand on Lancelot's shoulder, and they dropped to single file as they dipped down through the gorge and jumped the stream to reach the entrance of the cave. Both Lancelot and Gwaine paused to let Merlin through ahead of them, of the same mind to keep him safely central in the group. They both paused and looked at each other, debating who should follow.

"After you," Gwaine said with a grin. Lancelot grinned back and ran down. Gwaine scanned the forest before heading down after him.

Merlin ran in behind the other knights, who had gathered around a pale and sweating Olwen. He was laid on the floor, under blankets that had been donated by Lancelot and Percival. As they group burst in Percival had pulled back, giving them room and he shuffled over to Lancelot as he appeared.

"How is he?" Lancelot murmured to him. Percival shrugged.

"I don't know a lot about it."

"He doesn't look good," Gwaine murmured. The knights were all of the same opinion as they gathered around him. Jonas put a hand onto Olwen's forehead, he felt cold, but he was damp with sweat. Arthur crouched down close to his head.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"I was on patrol," Olwen said, smiling as he looked around at them, despite the pain he was obviously in. "And we were attacked. All of us fought back but nothing killed them. I cut one in the neck and nothing, he just stood there. We couldn't stop them, we just ran."

As he said that he looked apologetically at Arthur. Arthur smiled and brushed Olwen's hair back off his forehead, where a few strands had stuck.

"There was probably nothing you could do."

"I could," Olwen said, wincing as Merlin lifted the blanket to look at the wounds. There was a bandage around Olwen's torso which was slick with blood. Robert took a sharp breath but that was all the reaction he gave. Instead he turned to the three men lingering back a little.

"We need some more firewood, and some water."

"And if you can find some fern leaves, and willow bark and a big cobweb if you can keep it intact," Merlin added. Gwaine nodded, and Percival and Lancelot followed him out to get what was needed. None of the knights were about to leave. They hadn't seen Olwen for months, and he was in an incredibly sorry state.

"I was with Leon when they attacked," Olwen said, his voice faint but he seemed determined to say what he wanted to say. "I told him the truth, that I knew I could find you, and that I knew about Merlin as well. I said I would get your help."

Arthur smiled, running his fingers through Olwen drenched hair. "Well done, we were on our way anyway. What happened?"

"Leon and I separated." Olwen paused and hissed with pain as Merlin lifted the bandage and looked at the wound. It was sticky, blood weeping from the hole in Olwen's side. Merlin kept his eyes on it, determined to give nothing away to the man who he knew was seriously injured.

"Not good is it?" Olwen said, trying to smile again, then he coughed, his entire body jerking with the action, the cough started to sound wet and Olwen struggled to breath. Merlin looked up at Arthur and Jonas.

"Lift him up a little, it will make it easier for him."

They both obeyed, and Merlin yanked the scarf from around his neck and let Olwen cough into it, wiping his mouth when he had finished. Robert helped Olwen sip some water and none of them commented on the pink flecks of spittle that remained at the corners of his mouth. Merlin concentrated on the wound, not that there was much he could do. He pressed a clean bandage to it and used some water to wipe away the dried blood that had spread out across Olwen's skin.

"Leon said he would return to the castle, he'd tell Uther, and I would go for you. Some of them chased me, there were just too many. I only got away because of Lancelot and Percival. Lancelot said he would look for you. He was trying to find you anyway."

"Well, he did," Arthur said. Olwen looked up at him, his face pale, his blond hair dark with sweat and his grey eyes looking very unfocussed.

"You have to go, you have to get to Camelot. Don't worry about me."

Arthur frowned. "Don't be daft, we aren't going to leave you like this."

"I'm not stupid, it might take a while but I know the wound is fatal. I think they shot me in the leg as well, but all things considered, it's not much to worry about. I've done my part, you need to go."

"I'll stay with him," Merlin said, looking up at the three men came running back. Percival was last, very carefully holding a huge cobweb in both hands. Merlin reached to take it, holding it carefully and then folding it over the hole. Then he carefully packed the leaves around it.

"Robert, bandage that," Arthur said, he moved away from Olwen and lifted Merlin up by the arm, the knights shifted around, filling the gaps that Arthur and Merlin made. Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival stayed a little separate, close to the clustered group but enough away to give them some distance. Arthur dragged Merlin to the far side of the cave.

"Arthur," Merlin started.

"We don't have time for that now, Merlin," Arthur said, reading Merlin's tone. "You can't stay, we'll need you in Camelot. Robert can stay, so can Gareth. We'll need to be a small group to get in. You, me, Gwaine and Jonas. Four of us will be discreet enough. The rest can keep scouting, if the army is seen, then people may try and run. If we can get them clear, we will do."

Merlin nodded.

"Okay,"

"Is there any instruction you can give them to help Olwen?"

Merlin shook his head. "No more than they already know. I'm not an expert. Gaius treated someone with a wound like that, but I don't know that kind of stuff, we need Gaius."

"I think a lot of people are going to need Gaius soon," Arthur said.

"He can only do one at a time; even so, I may find something in his books if he's… if we can't find him."

Arthur nodded. "And we need to find Gwen."

"I don't think Morgana will hurt her," Merlin said, meeting Arthur's steady gaze. Arthur didn't comment on that.

"We'll track up through the lower town, coming in from the west, we'll go to Gwen's house first and then circle to the north entrance, that will bring us close to Gaius, and then we get to my father."

"All right."

"Tell Robert anything you need him to know before we go, I'll give the rest their orders."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin couldn't believe the devastation that Morgana had allowed the army to wreak on Camelot. Even if she hated Uther, it was her home, she had lived here for most of her life. No doubt she wanted Uther stopped, but Merlin couldn't understand why she would take out her hate on the rest of them.

"Hurry up, Merlin!"

"I can't find what I need, they've trashed almost everything and…."

They paused. Elyan looked around nervously. They had found him at Gwen's house and the news that Gwen was at the castle, which had already been claimed, had spurred Arthur on. Now they heard a sound coming from a nearby cupboard. One that Gaius never really used, the catch was too annoying and Merlin had nearly toppled the rickety old piece of furniture more than once trying to get it open.

Arthur lifted his sword and moved towards it, opening it with a yank and staring in surprise at what he found.

"Gaius, what are you doing in there?"

"Hiding, what does it look like?" Gaius said coming out, he looked around, being un-disappointed as he saw Merlin, who had rushed forward. Gaius threw his arms around Merlin's neck and hugged him tightly. Merlin hugged back.

"Gaius, you're all right!" Merlin said in delight.

"Oh my boy, I was so worried about you! Thank heavens you are all right," Gaius' voice deepened as it thickened with emotion. He could not have ever described the worry he had felt over Merlin's departure. Merlin pressed against him, hugging him back, proving to Gaius that his youthful charge was real and not a figment of his desperate worry. Although he almost might have been, Gaius thought.

"Not had a decent meal though, have you?" he added, prodding Merlin in the ribs.

"Hey!" Merlin snapped, swatting him away. Gaius frowned and taking Merlin's chin peered at his face.

"What happened to you?"

"It doesn't matter," Merlin said.

"Gaius!" Arthur interrupted the moment and Gaius turned to him. Arthur's eyes started with surprise as he was swept up into Gaius' arms and held tightly and the old man patted his back vigorously. In the end Arthur returned the hug, glancing at Merlin for help. Merlin didn't care, just for a few seconds he held onto the reassured feeling of knowing Gaius was okay. Uther had done nothing to him.

Eventually, Gaius pulled away, looking them both up and down.

"Olwen's been injured," Merlin rushed. "Stab wound to his side, it's weeping and I think its cut his lung. I don't know what to do. I got these, but the rest is…" He looked around at the trashed room. Gaius did the same and his eyes roved over things, Olwen's injury in his mind. He took the bag Merlin had picked up and looked in it.

"Right, I need… hold on…" Gaius trotted off across the room, looking through the mess.

"We need to find my father," Arthur said. He looked at Gwaine, Jonas and Elyan. "You three, wait for Gaius and get him out and get him to Olwen. Wait for us there."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't I come with you?" Jonas asked. Arthur shook his head.

"No, Merlin and I can do this."

Arthur turned and ran out of the door. Merlin glanced at Gaius before following him. Gaius turned and nodded at him. Merlin smiled before chasing after Arthur. They moved through the corridors, avoiding clusters of the guards, but they all seemed to be converging on the throne room. Arthur and Merlin took a flight of stairs up to the viewing gallery, crawling forward to peer through the railings.

They watched the scene unfold. At least Arthur could see his father was physically fine, even if he couldn't reach him. As much as he loved Uther even Arthur saw the folly of trying to get to him through an army of immortal men. Instead they watched and as they listened Merlin felt Arthur's hand touch his shoulder and his grip tightened in an unspoken apology for what had happened earlier.

It was never spoken out loud. None of them did that, but the small group were dependant on, and sometimes endured, each others company. Such a situation was not conducive to arguments or the awkwardness of apologies. They were often there, but they never dwelled on them. Merlin reached up and gripped Arthur's wrist tightly in acknowledgement, in acceptance and as forgiveness, not that Merlin thought there was much to forgive. Arthur acted as Merlin expected he would, and he didn't blame him for it. Arthur hadn't seen it coming, no one in Camelot had.

They held onto each other, shuffling closer, leaning forward as they watched Morgana, and as Uther was forced to bow to her.

"But she can't, why would she? Merlin, why would she?"

"I don't know," Merlin said. "I'm sorry, Arthur, I'm really sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

The cave was quiet. Olwen was sleeping. He looked a little better, Gaius had done some work over the last two days but even he knew there was a limit to how much he could help the young knight. The rest hovered around him, their faces filled with guilt and remorse for leaving him. However willing he had been, he was the youngest of them, and they had left him exposed. At least together they could defend each other.

With that in mind the five sets of armour had been reclaimed by their owners four days previously. Arthur had looked at his tentatively, marvelling at what Merlin had done. He had to admit, despite his wariness of anything magical, Merlin could perform some astounding feats.

"How do we get them?" Arthur asked, turning to Merlin.

"Just take hold of it, the armour is solid to its owner."

Arthur gave a shrug and reached out. His hand connected with the metal, and he gripped on, pulling the armour down, putting it onto the floor with a clatter. Olwen had gazed up in awe. Many of the knights when they patrolled the area stopped in the cave to look at the armour, to try and touch it and to reassure themselves that by the armour's presence there was a hint that Arthur would return. As the story spread some of the townspeople had even come to look. Following that Uther had issued a decree that the cave was out of bounds. But still the knights looked in; on the premise of making sure the cave was undisturbed.

Olwen had listened to the other knights talking, discussing what Merlin had done, and debating his strength as a sorcerer. It hardly matched the boy that they actually knew. Olwen had wondered if Merlin had done that deliberately, but as he got to know him while being aware of Merlin's talents, Olwen decided it wasn't. Merlin was, as Arthur often said, just Merlin.

Olwen had watched the procedure as the knights collected their armour and Merlin helped Arthur dress. The four others paired up and helped each other. Olwen noticed that Merlin still acted as he always did with Arthur, as his servant, insulting him on a regular basis, while Arthur complained about his work. It all still seemed so normal, that for a while, they all could forget the horrors that were occurring at Camelot.

While the knights watched over Olwen; Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Lancelot scouted, collected firewood and water, and hunted. Arthur sat about, clearly trying to think and plan.

On the morning of the third day Merlin went to him and sat down opposite, holding out a couple of honey cakes that Robert had made yesterday, for the want of something better to do. Arthur took one and ate it listlessly.

"I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that," Arthur said. "Don't say it."

"Sor…" Merlin started and then stopped. Arthur looked up and shook his head as a trace of a smile started to form on his face.

"I know why you didn't tell me. I don't think there was anything close to a right moment for you to do that."

"I tried to help her. I thought if the druids could do something for her, then maybe she'd feel okay about her magic, but then Morgause used her for that spell, which was why she didn't sleep."

"Why did you make up that story about a potion?"

"Morgana thought it was because she had magic that she was somehow immune, she didn't want to tell you that. Morgause never told her what she had done."

"I bet Morgause has never mentioned that to her."

"Probably not," Merlin admitted. "As much as I think Morgause cares about her, unless Morgana was useful I don't think she'd care so enthusiastically."

"Do you think there is a way to break them apart?"

"I'm not sure, and I'm not sure what we do against an immortal army," Merlin mused.

"What can you do? But we have to do something, we can't just sit here," Arthur said. He sat forward a little, looking at Merlin. "The Fisher King said Albion's darkest time was coming, I guess he means now, is that water being any use?"

Merlin delved into his pocket, he carried the vial on him all the time. He didn't dare even put it in his pack in case he lost it. They stared at it again, looking utterly innocuous on Merlin's palm.

"Not really," Merlin confessed. "I've been incanting at it, but I'm not entirely sure what I'm meant to do with it. I don't fancy drinking it, I've got no idea how long it's been in there."

"So not only do magical items have an apocalyptic downside they also fail to come with instructions," Arthur said, peering at the water, trying to see something within it. Merlin did the same.

"Maybe we should have asked him what we needed to do with it," Merlin commented.

"We'll know for next time, ask for instructions. Have you shown it to Gaius?"

"Yes, I thought he might give me something to go on, but he doesn't know either, I'll keep trying, maybe it will tell us in time."

"Merlin, considering what we have been hearing, I don't think we have a lot of time."

"No," Merlin agreed, glaring at the water, as if that could make it explain itself. Arthur slowly got up, dropping a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I need to get some air, keep trying."

Merlin nodded. "Be careful," he warned Arthur. One of the others was liable to go with him, to watch his back. They had to be careful. Morgana knew the cave was here, and what it contained, but for the moment, she had no idea that Arthur was as close as he was. But she knew he'd be back soon enough, when word spread of what had happened. They knew that Uther was still alive, but Merlin guessed Morgana wanted some revenge on her father, for what he had done. Arthur was a different matter. Merlin got the feeling Arthur would be killed on sight. He was a big threat, because if nothing else, Arthur gave Merlin his purpose and more than likely, Merlin himself was next on Morgana's hit list. Merlin glared at the water again and whispered at it. His power flared but the water did nothing. He sighed, feeling a little tired, and he asked the liquid irritably.

"What am I meant to do with you?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Uther watched as Morgana left the dungeon. Despair lay heavily on him as she walked away. Slowly he backed up, he didn't want to turn and risk seeing the carnage in the courtyard outside. As his back hit the wall Uther sank down, curling up on the floor. The people she had killed were innocent, guilty of no other crime that being citizens of Camelot, ordered to stand there and witness Morgana's attempts to crush the knights.

It wasn't working, Sir Leon had spread the word around them. He had even found chance to tell Uther. That yet another knight was part of the conspiracy surrounding his son. Sir Olwen, the one who had been with Arthur when he had made his escape. They had left a Trojan horse within the castle. Leon had told them that Olwen had been getting messages out, and that he was going to find Arthur. Not one of them had let Morgana know that.

Uther wondered if Arthur hated him as well. He had run away from him, to protect a sorcerer. No one could believe it of Merlin, or believe that he meant any harm. But he used magic, and therefore, in Uther's mind, that meant execution. He frowned, tears rushing to his eyes. That law would mean he would also have to execute Morgana, if he had found out. But he would never have done that to her. He loved her. That hadn't changed. She was his daughter, he had always known she was his, and he had so willingly promised to take care of her. She was so fiery and defiant, in such contrast to Arthur. Uther had lavished affection on her, which had been often rejected in those early years, and again in contrast Arthur scrabbled desperately for his approval while being often chastised or ignored by him.

He had wanted to make Arthur strong. Strong enough to be king, and to be a good king. Uther had no illusions about how he was perceived sometimes, by many of the people, and Morgana never failed to tell him her view. But he had least tried to do the best by her, and now she had become something he hardly recognised. Cruel and vicious, and seeming to delight in the pain she was causing. Nothing could stop her, with Morgause and the immortal army at her command. Uther tried to console himself with the thought that perhaps she was enchanted. Looking into her eyes though, he knew it was her, just her, taking her revenge on him.

She had been so kind after Arthur had escaped. Uther wouldn't have hurt Arthur, he wouldn't have allowed it but Merlin had to be dealt with, as was the law. The revelations had left Uther reeling. That idiot boy that Arthur was so protective of was a sorcerer. The amount of times he had been accused, and even admitted to it for various reasons, and it turned out to be the truth. Uther had been furious, even more so when he found out that Arthur knew. He had been keeping Merlin safe, when he should have been killed. Uther had only locked Arthur up to give him time to think, and prevent him from making any attempt to help Merlin.

Then the further revelations, that some of the knights knew, and they were willing to give up everything to help Merlin. Uther couldn't comprehend it. After they had escaped he had been blind with rage, only just stopping short of executing the soldiers who had been guarding Arthur. He had ordered them flogged, and issued orders for the patrols to follow up any leads on his son's whereabouts. That had got some of them killed as they had passed into Cenred's lands.

That event had become the beginning of the end. Everything had spiralled out of control and Morgana had shown her true face. Uther took a heavy breath, trying to control the emotions rising up in him. She hadn't lied, Morgana hated him. How long had she been deceiving him, undermining everything he held dear? She had been so kind after he had lost Arthur.

It hurt even more to think of Arthur. There had been stories of sightings all over the kingdom, but the renegade band had remained elusive. They were all chasing the man that had trained them. Arthur could outthink them and outmanoeuvre them without issue and he had done over the last few months. Uther wondered if Arthur hated him to. Merlin had promised that they would return.

Uther's jaw clenched as he thought of that brat. The anger flared within him, subduing his despair. If it wasn't for that dratted boy then Arthur would still be here, and he would probably be dead. He was a direct threat to Morgana, and the knowledge rose in Uther that she wouldn't hesitate. Maybe it was better that Arthur was lost, at least if Morgana couldn't find him, she couldn't kill him. Uther gently tried to console himself with that thought, slumping back against the wall, drawing his mind back within itself, recalling things from the past, memories that were better than the reality he was faced with. Both of his children were gone from his reach, they had rejected him, choosing their own path. Uther accepted that both of them would do so, but he couldn't comprehend their choices.

Outside in the courtyard, he could hear the sounds of them piling the bodies up, ready for disposal. The people Morgana had killed, to teach a lesson and to assert her power. Uther's mind shrank away from it. He had only killed those guilty of a crime, he was sure of that. The dark clouds of doubt brushed against that determined thought. Uther closed his eyes and curled up, trying not to let the thought that had been plaguing his sub-conscious for days manifest itself.

It demanded to know, like many parents before him, just where had he gone so wrong.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Olwen is looking for him. He'll find him, I can't take the risk. Even if they understand why, the knights may falter. We can't let that happen Gwen."

Gwen nodded, her hands tightly held in Leon's. They hadn't much time together, both of them knew that.

"I can go; Olwen may not be able to find him. I can try, Arthur may be close. Is there a way to start?"

"Olwen's been ferrying messages to them for months," Leon said. "I don't know how, maybe Merlin is doing that. Have you seen what he did in the cave?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, Uther declared it out of bounds before I could. Merlin promised though, I heard him. He said he would bring Arthur back, and Merlin won't abandon us. If he knows what is happening, he will find a way to help. Both of them will."

"I hope so, Gwen, there is nothing we can do."

"Merlin is not evil, he doesn't deserve to die for what he is. I always thought," Gwen stammered to a halt. "There were times, when I thought Morgana, that she had talent, I just never thought she would use it like this. I thought she was like… like Merlin is."

Above them Morgause turned her head, eyes sliding sideways to judge her sister's reaction to what Gwen was saying. Morgana just looked down, nothing flickering over her face. That didn't mean anything though. Morgana had been playing differing roles for months. Morgause didn't let her waver.

"Sister, she is as naïve as Merlin is. He thinks he is doing something good, that Arthur is a good cause for his talents."

"I think Arthur has proved his loyalty. I want him dead and everyone that cares about him."

"I agree of course, about Arthur. Merlin however is a different matter. He has power, and he is a dragon lord. He can command the great dragon, and more besides. He could be useful."

"He won't turn against Arthur, none of them will" Morgana snarled.

She looked down at Gwen and Leon, as they planned. Gwen was a trusted maid, she could move around and get away to find Arthur, when the chance arose. Leon opted to stay, there was nothing more he could do. Olwen would be well on Arthur's tail and chances were, they decided, Arthur would already be on his way. The cave was the place to start.

"He might, if perhaps he finds that even some of the most trusted of his friends have turned against him. If not," Morgause pondered. "Then he would not like to see those friends hurt. We need to take all of them alive."

They smiled at each other, and their eyes turned down to Gwen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And Arthur came back from patrol, walked up behind Merlin, who was on his hands and knees on the floor and said.

"I'm sure there is an interesting, but yet reasonable, explanation as to why you are conversing with a puddle!"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is sort of a recap of scenes, taking into account they know about Merlin. I am following the story, but there are new elements that will be developed within it. **

Merlin jumped up, turning to face Arthur. Some of the others, lingering over the far side, turned to look at them. The knights got up and moved a little closer as Merlin yelped.

"Yes, of course there is!"

"And… what is it?"

"It's the water, from the lake of Avalon."

Arthur looked at it on the floor, just being a puddle of water. "And it's useful down there because?"

"Because… oh it's complicated, but I need to get something from the lake!"

Merlin hurried forward, pushing past Arthur, and rummaging for his pack. "I should be able to do it in a day. Get there and get back."

"Over 20 leagues of hostile territory. You can't go on your own Merlin," Arthur said, he looked up and nodded at the group of knights, who started moving around, getting ready, reaching for their armour.

"Good point, but… maybe I should ask… someone else."

Arthur grabbed his arm and swung Merlin round, so they were nose to nose.

"Merlin, just make sense a minute. What can you retrieve from the lake? And how do you know to retrieve anything from it?"

"You remember what I told you about Freya?"

Arthur slackened his grip on Merlin's arm, instead of keeping hold he just rested his hand against Merlin's bicep. Merlin bit his lower lip. That story had been an interesting one, when Merlin had told it, most of it to all of them, the finer details to Arthur. Arthur nodded.

"Yeah, the lake was where you buried her."

"Kind of, I saw her image in the water, the puddle, it must be connected in some way, and there is a weapon that can kill the dead."

"Cenred's army aren't dead," Jonas said. Merlin glanced at him, looking around at all of them.

"But they are, there is always a price, to become immortal, you become one of the living dead. They are dead."

"I bet they don't know that," Gwaine said. "Immortality would be nice, but that doesn't sound like much of a perk."

"But what can kill something that's already dead?" Arthur asked.

"A sword forged in the dragon's breath. I made it for you, for when you faced the black knight, but Uther used it." Merlin paused and frowned. "And that really wasn't meant to happen. I hid it where no one could find it."

"The same lake where Freya died."

"I can get it back, to do this."

"Except, I don't think they are going to line up and let us kill them one at a time," Jonas said.

"In any case, that could take days," Gareth said. They all smirked a little.

"How are you going to get there, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"I was going to ask Kilgharrah, it concerns him, maybe he has a right to know."

"He might already know," Arthur said. Merlin shrugged. Arthur nodded. "Okay, be careful, if we have that, then we have something. After that all we need is a plan."

Merlin smirked at Arthur.

"That's your job, Sire."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen ran through the forest. Leon had told her where the cave was, but she didn't need to be given in-depth directions. Everyone in the town knew vaguely where it was. Arthur's armour was there. The prince had become a legend. Uther had though it detrimental, but no one else saw it like that. There were people that sneered cynically, but talk just carried. The prince would return and claim the armour, and ride back to Camelot. It was a hope that was holding them together at this very moment, and it strengthened them against Morgana.

For months children played in the street, pretending to be Arthur, Merlin and the dragon. Their parents chastised them as the knights and soldiers walked through the town, but if they saw it they chose to ignore it. Deep down, they all felt the same. Some of them couldn't stop the rising tide of resentment. Arthur had left them, for Merlin.

Someone he had defended, risked his life for and always said was the most hopeless servant he had ever had. Yet, he never dismissed him and always stood by him.

On the other hand, Merlin seemed to hate Arthur, he always insulted him, never listened to him and was always the one to rush to Arthur the moment he was in trouble.

No one could work it out. Yet it worked. Gwen had seen it. She had seen the affect Merlin had had on Arthur from the beginning. She had told Merlin Arthur was a bully, and somehow Merlin had changed that. As a stranger to Camelot he had pulled Arthur up, and then even when he knew who Arthur was, he had still not backed down. It had been something that made Arthur think, and then, over time he had thought some more. He had become what he was now. Gwen remembered that Merlin's confidence had even made her question Arthur, especially during that tournament. She had felt less frightened to tell Arthur what she thought, because he heard it. He was not perfect, he was so crass and insensitive in many ways, but he tried so hard. And she loved him for it. She loved Arthur and he would be a good king. Better than Uther. Arthur wouldn't react as his father did. He'd listen, he would really hear and he would act on things as he saw them. Arthur must have with Merlin, she thought.

When he had found out what Merlin truly was, Arthur hadn't immediately killed him, or handed him over. Arthur had thought, and decided. Merlin meant no harm. He was powerful, and a danger, but Arthur controlled that. Even when he knew, Arthur had just treated Merlin as Merlin, and Merlin submitted. Nothing had changed, no one knew when Arthur had found out. They just knew he had, and he had done what he thought was right.

Gwen ran through the forest, looking around. The cave wasn't far. She put her hand against a nearby tree and slowly started to move down the slope. She gasped as her foot caught and she stumbled. As she staggered to her feet she froze and gasped as the moonlight above caught in a flash of metal and a sword was levelled at her throat. A second later it was retracted.

"Gwen!"

"Elyan!"

They hugged each other tightly and Gwen couldn't help smiling as she felt her brother in her arms.

"Hey, do we all get some of that?" Gwaine asked, laughing as Gwen let Elyan go to quickly hug him. He pulled away swiftly, looking around, scanning the trees.

"How did you get out?" Elyan said.

"I spoke to Leon and I'm a trusted member of the court, it wasn't too difficult. He told me you might be here, that Olwen had gone to find Arthur."

"Leon didn't come with you?" Elyan said. Gwaine moved past them, signalling to Elyan to move on. Elyan put his arm around Gwen and started to lead her away. Gwaine moved silently through the trees, scanning carefully, circling the area around the cave, but staying close to Gwen's trail.

"No," Gwen whispered. "He thought it was better he stayed. The knights are holding against her, refusing to give in. They know Olwen went to find Arthur. No one has given hope of Arthur's return," Gwen said, as they went down the narrow path to the cave.

"Glad to hear it," a familiar voice announced. Gwen looked up, turning away from Elyan to see Arthur stood in the opening of the cave. He seemed exactly as he always did, in his armour and grinning as he looked at her. She ran forward and into his arms. Arthur hugged her tightly, while Gwen laughed in relief.

"Oh, you're all right. I was so worried."

They pulled apart and stared at each other. Arthur put his arm around her to lead her in, keeping himself close to her, in a very familiar fashion. Everyone else in the cave found other things to look at. Then Gwen looked around.

"Where's Merlin?"

"On an errand."

"He's not on his own is he?"

Arthur shrugged. "No, not exactly." Arthur was about to explain further, when Gwen looked around again and froze, tensing in his arms a little. Arthur didn't look round, he knew why. Gwen breathed out the reason a moment later.

"Lancelot."

Letting her go, Arthur stepped back, watching the scene carefully as Lancelot stepped forward, and took her hand, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Hello, Gwen."

"You found him."

"Yesterday. A little too late, unfortunately, to help his friend."

Gwen frowned and gasped as she looked at Olwen, who was at least now sleeping. Gaius was next to him, keeping a careful watch. He had kept many of his worries about the young knight's condition to himself. His life was hanging in the balance, and Gaius couldn't truly predict which way it would eventually fall. All he could do was watch, act and pray.

"He gave me enough clues on how to find Arthur, I just couldn't save him from the soldiers," Lancelot said.

"Actually, you did," Jonas said. "At least he's still alive."

He glanced at Gaius as he said that but Gaius made himself busy, checking Olwen again, not wanting to reply. It made the rest of them all shuffle uncomfortably. It didn't last long. Gwaine came running into the cave, sword drawn and looking serious.

"We have company!"

"How many?" Arthur snapped.

"Ten or so, one of them is Morgause."

They all looked at each other in shock, the knights started to grab their weapons. Gwen's eyes widened in shock, and her jaw dropped. She stared up at Arthur.

"She must have been listening to me and Leon somehow. I didn't realise."

Arthur stepped back from her a little, looking her up and down. Gwen blinked, looking frightened for a moment, as she followed Arthur's gaze downwards she gasped. Gwen was glowing, not with a bright light, but little orange and yellow lights could be seen moving inside her body. The whole group stared in shock and Gwaine watched the trail as it ran from Gwen, along the floor and out of the cave.

"Oh Gods," Robert said. "How did she do that?"

"I don't know," Gwen said in panic. She grabbed Arthur, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You'd better go! If she can follow me, then I can't come with you. She can't catch you. That would be the end of everything!"

"I am not leaving you," Arthur said.

"I'll be fine."

"Not now she knows you are willing to betray her. Get what we need!" Arthur commanded. They grabbed weapons, and anything essential. They paused, looking round, as Gaius spoke.

"Sire, you will have to leave us. Olwen cannot be moved, and I need to stay with him."

Arthur looked down, staring at the injured knight. He was looking better, but Gaius' refusal to elaborate on his chances of recovery did not bode well. All of them knew that.

"We have to; we have to take the risk. Leave him here, and she will kill him. If the knights see him dead, then they may lose hope. He was the one sent to find me. Gareth, Robert, you take him. Gaius you are coming with us, Gwen you too."

"Think about this Arthur," Gwaine said. "If we get slowed down, then she has a greater chance of finding us. There is no way we can risk you being caught."

"I am thinking about this," Arthur said stubbornly. "We don't leave anyone behind, not to Morgause's tender mercies. Now take him; Gaius, stay with them. Gwen with me. Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival. Spread out, try anything you can to distract them, but stay out of sight as much as possible, now go."

Olwen groaned as they moved him, and Jonas and Rupert stayed close to them, ready to help if needs be. Rupert kept Gaius as close as possible as well and they headed out from the cave, moving as silently as they could in the darkness. They listened carefully as they moved, hearing the sounds of the enemy in the forest. Gwen winced, the lights inside her had died down a little, but they were there, the trail showing up. She bit down on her lip, if she stayed with Arthur then no doubt Morgause would find them. Arthur however had a firm grip of her hand as he went out of the cave, herding the small group.

From somewhere to the left was a clang, and then a groan. Moments later Gwaine reappeared.

"They might be immortal, but they can still be knocked unconscious, we're down to nine."

Having told them that he disappeared off into the woods again, flanking their position. Gwen looked back, there was nothing that could be done, her trail was still glowing. She was going to get them all captured.

"Arthur I should…" Gwen started to talk, trying to pull herself free of Arthur's grasp.

"No," Arthur said, he swept his gaze around the others, daring them to suggest leaving Gwen behind. None of them looked as if they had thought of it as an option.

"Gaius, is there anything you can do to stop that?" Rupert asked, nodding at Gwen.

"I don't know how it was done."

"Neither do I, I didn't let her do anything," Gwen said, her voice taking on a pleading quality. She bit down on her lip as Arthur continued to herd them on. He drew them down an incline into a gorge and they paused for a moment, getting their breath. Gwaine and Elyan appeared on the other side.

"We've sent a couple of them east, thinking they are tracking us. But we can't keep this up," Elyan said.

"What we need is Merlin," Gwaine said.

"Hello," Merlin said. Both of them jumped, Gwaine almost fell backwards into the gorge as he spun round. Merlin stepped back as Elyan took a wide, accidental swing at him.

"Thanks," Merlin added. He looked past them to Gwen and jumped down to hug her tightly, being careful of the wrapped up item in his left hand. He pulled back and looked at her, still glowing, and the trail that spread out behind her. "That's not good."

"How do we stop it?" Arthur demanded.

"How did it start?"

"I don't know, I haven't been near Morgause, how could she do this?" Gwen asked.

"The only obvious assumption is that it's been ingested," Gaius said. He had his hand over Olwen's wound, the bandage slowly turning dark as blood seeped out. Gwen gasped.

"When I said to Morgana that I would try and talk to Leon, to make him see reason, she gave me some wine!"

"When was that?" Gaius asked.

"Yesterday."

"It will have a limited life, once activated," Gaius said. "The body will get rid of it eventually."

"How long is eventually?" Arthur hissed. The sounds of the chase were coming closer, they had some time, but not long, and they couldn't just keep running.

"Hours."

"Great," Arthur snapped. Then he glared at Merlin. "What are you doing?"

Merlin had put his hand on Gwen, on the bare skin exposed by the neckline of her dress. His eyes focussed on the spot. Gwen leant back a little, but Merlin kept his hand in place, eyes focused on what he was doing. He muttered under his breath, Gwen felt a breeze swirl around her, and they all swore as she started to glow brighter, until she could hardly been seen under the light. There was one final bright flash and then it faded. The glow within her dissipated and as they looked at the trail behind her, the lights slowly disappeared, one by one, as if they had been snuffed out.

"What did you do?" Elyan asked. Merlin turned and looked at him and then looked back.

"Accelerated the spell." He turned back to Gwen. "Sorry, you're a day older."

Gwen grinned in relief and hugged Merlin tightly. Merlin laughed. Arthur turned and gave a low whistle, to call the others, before starting to herd them up through the gorge.

"Let's keep moving. They still might have a fix on the remains of the trail, let's regroup and get out of here. We can take refuge on the far side of the forest. There's somewhere safe we can go."

They ran, moving as fast as they could, but being careful of Olwen, who was looking pale and fragile.

Deeper in the forest Morgause watched the flare of light and felt the magic dissipate. Her jaw clenched and she glared at the scenery as if she expected it to tell her something useful.

"Merlin," she snarled his name, hatred dripping from her tone. "When we meet, things will not be quite so easy for you."

She spun on her heel, turning away, knowing the trail was lost. The soldiers followed silently behind her as they headed back to Camelot.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin felt the power, it surged through him and it didn't seem to work. He looked at Olwen lying on the bed. His skin was pale and waxy, the wound still oozing blood, and his breathing was ragged and shallow. Merlin looked up at Gaius and shook his head. The four knights on nearby vigil sighed, groaned and as Robert put his head in his hands Jonas gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know why I can't just do it," Merlin said, sounding frustrated and angry. Gaius leant over and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"It is the natural order. The immortal army is proof of that. People die Merlin, for real reasons even if they are not good ones. Even the strongest of magic's cannot be used to override that. If we hadn't have moved him, he may have survived."

"No, he wouldn't," Arthur said flatly from across the room. He took hold a sheet covering something and yanked it off. Dust billowed up around him as he threw the sheet to one side to expose the table underneath. "Morgause would have killed him, and no doubt you, and brought you both back as proof that there was no hope and that I would never return."

"And Gwen, she would have killed her too," Elyan said. Arthur shook his head.

"No, she would have brought back Gwen as proof that even our best friends will betray us. That was probably why she let us see the spell, to try and make us think that Gwen is against us."

"How would that work?" Lancelot said. "Gwen wouldn't be loyal to Morgause."

"But she has been Morgana's maid for years, longer than any of us have known her. No doubt they were trying to exploit that. If nothing else, the debate might have divided us," Arthur said.

"Well, it didn't," Merlin said. "What are you doing?" he asked as Arthur brushed the remains of the dust off the table.

"It's the table the old kings used to use, when they met. Designed especially so no one man was any less than equal to another. It seems very symbolic of us at the moment. I haven't been the Crown Prince of Camelot for months now."

"Yet, you still mange to act like it."

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said, without batting an eyelid. Merlin smirked and Arthur smiled back. Some of the group moved closer to the table to look at it. The knights did so, but then drew themselves back towards Olwen, not forgetting that he was still part of it all, even as he teetered on the brink of death. Arthur reached out to Gwen and after looking around, slightly startled, she reached out to meet his hand and let Arthur pull her closer to him.

"I think we've sacrificed enough now, the kingdom of Camelot is not going to fall while I'm still sworn to protect it." He looked at the knights. "The four of you; I can order you to do this, but I won't. All I can do is ask you to stand by me, with no guarantee that any of us will get out of this alive."

"You know we will always follow you," Jonas said, looking at his comrades and the knights nodded.

"And I love terrible odds," Gwaine said, he made a line in the dust on the table. "Your sentiment needs cleaning."

"Merlin can do it later," Arthur said. Merlin frowned, looking like he would do no such thing.

"You know I will always be with you," Gwen told Arthur, smiling up at him. The rest of them slowly agreed, all except one, who sat on the floor and eventually looked up at Arthur and grinned.

"You know, I really don't feel like it," Merlin said. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, **you** don't get a choice."

"So much for equality," Merlin said. "It's because I'm a sorcerer isn't it?"

"No, Merlin," Jonas said. "It's because it's your fault. Some of it anyway."

"Thanks," Merlin said, and then grinned again, meeting Arthur's gaze and Merlin nodded his head. Arthur grinned back and drew his sword.

"And in the interests of equality, I'm going to do something my father will disapprove of."

"More than concealing a sorcerer and running away from your duties to protect him?" Gwaine asked. Arthur frowned, turning his sword in his hand as he held it up to the light.

"I don't know, it could be pretty much even."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do agree with Kitty O, I don't often like rewrites of episodes, but without this, the follow on will make no sense, and this is a bit different. The scene in the throne room gets a little more air time. I do hope it works! **

"Arthur, I want you to take Gwaine with you," Merlin said, as they readied to set out for Camelot. It was just before dawn, they would be there just as the citadel was rousing.

"You make me sound like a lost puppy," Gwaine said.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"He's the best fighter we have," Merlin said, and then added. "Apart from you! I think you may need him more."

"Thanks, I think," Gwaine said.

"That's why I want him with you, Merlin. That cup is going to be guarded and you are going to need help to get to it."

"I'll have Jonas, Rupert and Lancelot, we need to be stealthy, and considering who I may have to face, the less people with me the better."

"You are not doing it on your own Merlin, and that is final!" Arthur said. He walked over to Merlin and gently took him by the arm to lead him away from the main group. Merlin submitted to Arthur's grip and let himself be pulled aside.

"What will you do, if Morgause is there?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know."

"If what Freya says about the cup is true, then we know for a fact Morgause will not have turned herself, or Morgana, immortal."

"I know."

"It may come to it. Merlin, you haven't picked up a sword and fought since we met with the Fisher King. You need enough people with you who will make that decision if you can't."

"I know that, three of them will be enough."

Arthur closed his eyes and then slowly opened them again. "What if it's Morgana?"

Merlin shook his head, "I really don't know. It's not her fault, not really. So many things have happened to her, if I had just managed to reach her, if I had told her about me, maybe it would have been different. Jonas was right, this really is my fault."

Arthur took Merlin's shoulders, gripping hard and pushing Merlin back a little.

"Merlin," he said, waiting until Merlin looked up before continuing. "That was a joke, not a very good one but we are all a little tense, this is not your fault. Circumstances have not been perfect, and some decisions not exactly brilliant, but all you did was your best, like the rest of us. There has always been anger in Morgana, ever since she was young, I know that. Morgause has just managed to turn that into this hatred for us all; maybe we can bring Morgana back."

Arthur sounded like he didn't want to contemplate the alternative. Neither did Merlin. They let that part of the conversation go. Arthur conceded the original point.

"All right, Gwaine can come with us, and hopefully we'll be distracting enough to get you up there," Arthur moved one hand to cup Merlin's chin in a very intimate gesture that made Merlin's eyes widen slightly.

"Be careful," Arthur ordered him. Merlin nodded.

"I'll try."

Arthur smiled and let him go, going over to Gwen to say his last goodbye to her, she was staying with Gaius to look after Olwen. Gwen looked embarrassed as Arthur kissed her but the rest of them smiled indulgently, except Lancelot, whose face flickered with pain. It wasn't lost on Merlin. Nor was the fact that Arthur, before they separated and entered the castle, issued some final, very intense looking instructions to Jonas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Uther didn't raise his head at the sounds echoing down the corridor. He had ceased to react to anything. Even Morgana's last visit had failed to rouse anything from him. Instead he just sat there, head down, utterly defeated. She had stared at him almost in confusion, unsure how to react to the development. As she left Morgana seemed distinctly unsatisfied by his submission, she had nothing to fight now. Uther wasn't sure if he felt any triumph at that little victory, he just felt empty, his body felt light, and his head drowsy.

He had retreated deeply into his mind, the images there almost appearing before him as they took over. He wondered what Igraine would make of it, he often thought of her, imagined how proud she would feel about Arthur and how he had turned out. If she had survived Uther wondered how different things would have been. They would have been a family; he would never have turned to Morgana's mother, out of loneliness and need. Would he have even been who he was now, would he have done what he had done to so many people?

As the sounds became louder, he shrank back, turning to huddle tighter to the wall, pressing his forehead against the cool stones as someone appeared at the door, unlocking it swiftly and crossing the cell in seconds, crouching down close to him. Uther blinked as he felt hands on him, forcing him to turn.

"Father?" Arthur said, shaking Uther a little. Uther looked up slowly, meeting his son's confused and horrified gaze. The king didn't react, believing it to be nothing more than another strong figment of his imagination, or maybe a trick of Morgana's. Arthur started to unlock the cuffs around his father's wrists, and he put an arm around him to pull him up onto his feet.

"Come on, father, we need to get out of here!"

The urgency of Arthur's voice made Uther move, even it if was nothing more than a trick, there was no point fighting against it. Uther passively allowed Arthur to haul him up and pull him from the cell.

The king's head jerked up as the sounds of clashing swords sharpened in his mind. The knights of Camelot were free, all fighting, and for the moment, beating back Morgana's soldiers, Gwaine turned as Arthur helped Uther down the corridor. The prince felt a little more assured when his father put an arm around his shoulders for support. Arthur kept his left arm around Uther's waist, letting the king lean on him. In his other hand, he held his sword.

"We need to retreat!" Arthur yelled. "Now!"

As they turned Elyan moved to Uther's other side, intending to help Arthur carry him. The young knight froze as Uther turned away from him, and he put his free arm around Arthur's waist, pressing tighter to his son, unwilling to let anyone else near. Elyan looked confused for a moment, anger flickering in his eyes, until he looked at Uther's face, realising part of the king's mind was not entirely there. Arthur nodded at Elyan in a hint that he would manage alone. Elyan nodded back and went to take his place back with the knights, as they fenced themselves around their king and prince.

They started to head down another corridor, which would take them out through the caverns, as was the main part of the plan. Gwaine took the keys off Arthur, locking off whatever parts of the dungeon they could. A few of the knights fell, Arthur winced as he watched each body tumble to the ground, trampled under the melee of feet, but there was nothing he could do. Each knight knew their job was to protect the king, which they would all do so willingly.

Arthur jumped and gasped as the warning bell suddenly started to echo around the tight, damp corridors and he turned and saw soldiers running down the corridor, blocking off their escape.

"This way!" Arthur said backing up and turning left. They had nowhere to go, all they could do now was find the tightest space they could and defend it. The knights spread out to protect the space and Arthur very gently released Uther, setting him down on the floor by the far wall. He felt his father's hand cling onto him, pressing down on him as if checking if he was real. Arthur brought his hand up to Uther's face, in an identical gesture to the one he had used on Merlin. Uther looked up, his eyes clearing a little, gaining greater focus. He turned to look at the cluster of knights, still fighting. Then back to Arthur, belief slowly dawning in his eyes.

"It's all right, father, everything's going to be all right."

Arthur felt acutely aware that he was talking as if his father was nothing more than a frightened child, but that was what he seemed to be. Uther smiled, just a brief flash of emotion before it faded. Arthur stood up, moving his hand to his father's shoulder for a moment. The bell was still tolling steadily, the sound heavy as it crashed around the depths of the dungeon. Uther's eyes followed Arthur, and his eyes widened as he heard Arthur's low tone.

"Come on Merlin," Arthur snarled. "What are you doing?"

There was no answer, and the battle still raged. Arthur stepped forward to join it, only to be pushed back by Gwaine.

"Just stay with your father!" Gwaine snapped. Arthur backed up, standing by Uther, watching the battle. The knights pressed forward, but didn't take too much ground, and Arthur realised what they were doing. They were buying as much time as possible, and Arthur was the last line of defence. All the knights would have to fall before they let the soldiers get to him. They had all been told Merlin's plan as they were released, he needed time to try and achieve what he could.

Arthur exhaled and waited, sword ready, wondering if he would actually get a chance to use it. He didn't think he would die so easily, down here in the dungeon. He couldn't kill the enemy and weight of numbers could bring him down safely, and uninjured. No doubt Morgause and Morgana would want more of a show, for him and Uther. They would be executed in public, dying in a way that so many others had gone before. Arthur gritted his teeth as one last thought came to mind.

If this all went wrong, then he would be the one who would kill the king of Camelot.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The plan was astoundingly simple and yet worked. Lancelot and Jonas took a side of the corridor each, funnelled the guards past them one by one and Merlin dealt with them. Rupert was next to him if the fight got tricky. That got them into the room, and then all of them were forced to fight until Merlin evened the odds a little. He wasn't thinking about fighting people, they were dead. Unknowing, and probably unwilling, but dead all the same.

He ran forward, eyes fixed on the cup. If he got that down, then everything was over. His mind focused on that one clear thought. He didn't even register the door bursting open behind him; the doors themselves flying off their hinges. Rupert dived out of the way. His opponent wasn't so lucky; he ended up under the door, pinned and helpless. Rupert left him, yelping in shock as Morgause flung Merlin across the room. He slammed into the wall with brutal force, dropping down onto the floor, the sword clattering on the stone next to him. Morgause stepped towards him, a smile spreading across her features.

"Let's see how good you really are, Merlin."

Merlin gasped, trying to get up. Rupert reacted, running forward, sword ready. Morgause turned, her eyes flashed and he felt himself flying through the air. As he landed he rolled, making sure he didn't hurt himself too badly. He was a knight; he had enough practice being flung about, usually off a horse. All she was doing was dismissing him, and she turned her attention back to Merlin. He was on his knees, scrabbling for the sword.

A second later, Merlin went flying back into the wall again, striking his back and then his head. He gasped and slumped, eyes rolling in their sockets. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Morgause laughed.

"You might know some clever tricks, but you know nothing of magic and what it can achieve. And Arthur thought you were worth saving."

She reached down to grab him, but her head jerked as she sensed a sudden movement.

"Arthur is not the only one," Gaius said. He held out his hand, eyes flashing gold and Morgause screamed as she was flung away from Merlin, spinning in the air with the force Gaius used. The knights turned in shock as they saw Gaius, but couldn't be distracted for long; instead they concentrated on trying to beat back the soldiers, and praying that no more would come. The only unfortunate thing was their other destination would be the dungeon, where the others were.

Merlin tried to get up. He stretched out a hand, trying to reach out to Gaius as he walked past him, going steadily towards Morgause. The sorceress recovered herself, getting up and glaring at Gaius. Gaius paused, remaining calm as he looked at her.

"Leave the boy alone," Gaius said. "He is not part of our fight; he is not of the old religion."

Morgause looked around Gaius, sneering down at Merlin before looking back to Gaius.

"No, he is not."

"The old religion is dying, the new time is dawning. We all feel that, and we accept it. You are clinging onto nothing more weakening strands. The magic is decaying, poisoning everything. It cannot hold out against what may come."

"Him." Morgause snarled, glaring at Merlin, who was desperately trying to get up. His head was ringing, bells tolling within his mind. The warning bell was ringing, soldiers would be coming and he had to stop them. He was quite sure that was what he was hearing, but there was something else, not the dull, rhythmic tone of the warning bell. This was purer, almost tinkling like splinters of ice dropping to the ground. He tried to get up, he had to help Gaius, and he had to get to the cup.

"Yes, him," Gaius said calmly. "Sacrifices have to be made. Time has been turning to this for so long. Albion will rise, from the darkness of our creation."

She snarled and started to laugh. "The Fisher King's promise, while he sits there like a statue around a dead land."

"As you now create the same." Gaius smiled as he looked at her steadily. "The Fisher King is dead, magic will return, new and untainted. You cannot achieve what needs to be done."

"I can bring Albion, we will unite the lands, they will yield to Camelot."

"Not to yours," Gaius said and raised his hand.

"No!" Merlin yelled as his mind cleared and he suddenly saw Morgause's deception. As they talked they had moved closer, and she grabbed Gaius. Merlin swept up the sword, his only thought to protect Gaius. He watched as he struggled with Morgause, then he suddenly pushed her away. Merlin had picked up the sword without even thinking about it and as Morgause staggered back from Gaius Merlin pulled back and slammed the weapon into her.

Morgause screamed, her eyes widening, mouth gaping in shock as she looked down at the sword that had been driven through her. All three of them saw the sparks of magic igniting in the blade and from her body. Merlin held the sword two-handed, gasping for breath. He had slammed it into her with utter intent. As that realisation hit him he stepped back, yanking the sword out of her, and removing her support. Morgause, still gasping, dropped to her knees, now trying to comprehend the blood flowing down her chest. Slowly she toppled forward onto her hands.

"Merlin! The cup!" Lancelot yelled.

Merlin snapped his head round and the golden flash in his eyes died as he focussed on the events around him. Lancelot was suffering a leg wound, Jonas trying to protect him and Rupert fought two men as best he could. Merlin turned, the sword still held two-handed. He ran towards the plinth, bringing the sword back and he swung hard.

The sparks erupted behind his eyes as death connected with life.

Down in the depths of the dungeon all the knights stopped as the warning bell held. The tone ringing but unchanging, holding steady, the sound reverberating painfully and all of them buckled under the sound. Arthur put his hand to his head and grimaced. It took him another moment to notice when silence suddenly fell.

In the throne room Merlin watched the cup. It flew through the air scattering blood. He backed away from it escaping the splatter of blood, stumbling down the steps, but he didn't fall. Instead he watched as the cup slammed against a pillar, rim first and then recoiling so the base of the stem crashed next, taking a tiny chip from the stone.

His eyes remained on it as it clattered to the floor and rolled towards him. He took two more steps back, trying to get away, but the cup continued and Merlin halted. It rolled neatly to his feet and stayed there. Merlin looked at it, at his feet, feeling the hilt of the sword burning into his hands. He wanted to drop it, but he didn't trust it to anyone else. As he turned he looked around, the world didn't look entirely real to him. The knights were panting, but Jonas and Rupert ran to help Lancelot. Gaius stood stunned, looking at Merlin with a steady gaze.

Merlin's eyes moved down to Morgause, who had crawled towards him, her eyes on the cup. Merlin shifted his feet, standing over it. She paused and looked up at him, gaining enough strength to rise up onto her knees. She glared at him and smirked.

"It will take you to. The magic will be your only answer. You'll turn, in the end."

Merlin's tense stance suddenly relaxed, like something just left him. He gave a sad smile and slowly moved his foot, putting on the wide base of the cup to move it into an upright position between his feet. He still held the sword, but now looked utterly comfortable with it, holding the hilt in both hands, the blade upright and angled towards his right shoulder. He shook his head.

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not?" she spat the words out and Merlin looked at her seriously.

"Because the one who wields me, will never do so unwisely."

He brought the sword back and swung it in a perfect arc towards her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Now we move past the episode rewrite into more interesting stuff.**

All they could hear just for a moment was the sound of running water. They didn't hear Morgause's head hitting the floor, or her body toppling next to it. There was just the purity of water. Merlin lowered the sword and looked down at the cup of life. He hardly reacted as Gaius reached to grip his arm.

"Merlin?"

Then Gaius looked down at the cup and saw the water that had somehow appeared in it. He looked back up watching Merlin's jaw tremble. There was scuffling sounds from the far side of the room as Jonas helped Lancelot to his feet. Lancelot put his arm around the other knight's shoulders for support and they shuffled forward. Merlin bent down and scooped the cup of life up in his left hand, while he held the sword in his right.

"Merlin, what have you done?" Gaius asked as gently as he could, keeping any accusation out of his voice. Rupert held his hand out.

"Do you want me to take the sword, Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head, his hand tightening on the hilt. "I can't give it to anyone, I need to put it where no one will ever be able to use it again."

Instead he passed the cup to Gaius, who took it in both hands, cradling it. Merlin swallowed heavily, blinking slowly as he looked around.

"Get a flask or something, we need to get that to Olwen," Merlin said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Okay," Jonas said, not quite comprehending for a moment, then it suddenly dawned on him what Merlin was implying. He couldn't move too swiftly as he was still supporting Lancelot, but Rupert turned to do as was asked, and was brought up sharply as Morgana ran into the room. She looked around, she must have know what had happened when the army was destroy but her eyes fixed on her sister, seeing her on the floor, head severed.

The five of them froze, hardly daring to breathe as she ran forward, throwing herself on her knees, touching her sister's hair lightly, but not entirely comfortable doing so.

"No, no!" Morgana moaned. One hand went to the body, the other to the head, as if she could somehow restore Morguase by will. Merlin knew that was never going to happen. He couldn't move, seeing the grief on Morgana's face. Eventually, Gaius stepped forward towards the sobbing girl.

"It's over Morgana." He spoke in the same soft tone he has used on Merlin. They all heard her take a sharp intake of breath.

"No, you're wrong," she said looking up, hate radiating out of her eyes. "This has just begun!"

And as she started to scream the room shuddered around them, and Merlin a melancholy expression on his face raised his hand.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The knights walked out into the courtyard, looking around. They hardly talked, instead they supported the injured ones and carried the two dead knights carefully. Arthur came out last of all, Gwaine and Leon hovering close by. Uther refused to acknowledge any of them, his entire focus on Arthur, clinging onto his son as if he was the only solid thing in the world. Most of them reflected that Arthur probably was at the moment.

Arthur could feel the weight of his father against him, the arm over his shoulder and the other hand gripping tightly to his chain mail. Arthur didn't talk much either, other than to murmur reassuring platitudes on occasion. Uther's grip tightened every time he heard Arthur's voice, which reassured the prince a little. There wasn't much else he could think of to do, an entire army had just been suddenly vaporised. They would now have to deal with the aftermath of Morgana's reign. Arthur didn't think Uther was in much of a state to do that. It was going to fall to him.

Before he worried about any of that, he looked around, searching for one person in particular. Merlin had obviously done what he needed to do, but Arthur wanted to make sure he was all right. It had been asking a lot of his somewhat emotionally fragile friend to do what he had to. Essentially Merlin had destroyed an entire army. Arthur didn't think for one minute that assuring Merlin they were dead already would do much to soothe his conscience.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the group slowly walk out of the castle, raising his eyebrows a little as he saw Gaius with them. Lancelot was still being supported by Jonas and Gaius was hanging by Merlin's side, a very subdued looking Merlin. As they came down the steps Arthur frowned.

"Where's Rupert?"

"Looking for something, Sire," Gaius said. Arthur frowned and left it at that for a moment. Instead he looked at Merlin.

"Are you all right, Merlin?"

"Yes, Sire," Merlin said in a soft tone. Arthur frowned. Merlin was most definitely not exhibiting his usual behaviour. Most of the time when things worked out, he was happy, and grinning. Arthur sensed Uther raise his head, looking around, registering who was there. His grip tightened on Arthur and the prince got a hint of why Merlin might be so subdued. He was face to face with the king who wanted to execute him. However, Uther didn't react other than to look around, he didn't even seem to register Merlin's presence.

As the awkward silence became uncomfortable Rupert broke it, running out with a wine skin, pouring red liquid out of it while he ran, splattering it across the steps. Merlin flinched. Arthur felt tempted to try and reach out to him, but he both his arms were around Uther's waist, as he tried to slacken the grip Uther held on harder, tensing in panic. On seeing that, Gaius put a hand on Merlin's arm.

"What are you wasting that for?" Gwaine asked Rupert. "We need to start celebrating."

Rupert paused by the group, holding the skin out to Gaius. Then he glanced back at the mess he had made. "Will it matter if something's been in it?"

"No," Gaius sighed. Rupert held it out and Gaius very carefully started to pour the liquid from the cup to the skin. Arthur tensed a little, until he saw the clear liquid draining from the cup.

"What's that?"

"Water from the cup of life, for Olwen," Gaius said.

"How did that happen, don't you have to…?" Arthur started, his eyes on Merlin, but Lancelot pulled himself from Jonas' grip and leaning towards Arthur murmured the situation as succinctly as he could. Gwaine was close enough to hear as well, so Lancelot acknowledged him with a quick glance as he talked. Arthur glanced at Merlin again, further comprehension crossing his features.

"Merlin?" Arthur said, making Merlin's name a question in itself. Merlin looked up, blue eyes filled with trouble. He was still clutching the sword, as if he didn't dare put it down. They were interrupted again as Leon came over.

"I'll get as many knights and soldiers out around the town, just for reassurance."

As he spoke Leon glanced in the direction of the archway that led out of the castle. A few of the braver citizens, who had been in the market trying to pretend that everything was normal, were creeping through to see what was happening. They became bolder as they noticed the knights moving freely around the courtyard, and they froze as they saw the small group clustered by the castle steps.

Despite his notoriety, none of them actually noticed Merlin. Instead they focused on the king, and who was supporting him. They all gaped, and whispered a little, not daring to say anything as they realised what had happened. The only reaction of note was the boy who had scooted away from his mother and weaved his way through the crowd to get to the front, and see what was happening. He looked around in awe, having never been in the courtyard before, but he knew who the king was, and he knew, even more, who Arthur was. He was always seen walking around the town, heading out on patrols and just always making his presence felt. The little boy's eyes widened and he yelped loudly, and excited grin on his features.

"It's Prince Arthur!"

Everyone turned at the sound of the voice as the little boy piped up. He didn't wait for a reaction from anyone there. Instead the boy turned and weaved expertly through the legs of the adults around him, running out into the city, yelling in excitement as he ran towards his worried mother.

"It's Arthur, it's Arthur!"

"I don't think we need to worry about spreading the word," Gwaine commented.

"No, the news will spread quickly; I'll send some of the knights out to confirm it, and just to let them know that things will be dealt with in due course."

Leon looked to Uther, and then to Arthur. Arthur nodded.

"See to it, get the household staff to change the furnishings and tidy up. Just get everyone busy," Arthur said. Leon nodded.

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur nearly off-balanced as Uther roused from his trance-like state, as he tried to stand on his own. He wavered and Arthur took a tighter grip.

"Careful father."

"Maybe we should get him inside," Gaius advised. He handed the now full skin to Rupert. "Take that, get it to Olwen!"

Rupert nodded. Jonas passed Lancelot over to Percival who helped his friend hobble away to the guard room where the other injured men were being taken. Gaius would get to them, but the king had to be his priority. Putting him to bed and giving him something to make him sleep was Gaius' best option.

"Let's get the king to his chambers," he advised. Arthur nodded, walked a few paces and then paused, turning to Merlin.

"Come on, Merlin."

Merlin frowned, looking lost for a moment, and he lifted the sword still in his grasp.

"I have to put this somewhere safe."

"We can get it into the vaults, with the cup. It will be safe there."

"No, I need to do it. I'll go and deal with it."

"Take someone with you, Merlin."

Merlin shook his head, looking like a child who was refusing to go to bed. Arthur looked torn. He had to deal with his father, but he couldn't leave Merlin. Gaius was starting to see the same problem. Gwaine, seeing Arthur's expression, took over and he stepped forward.

"I'll look after Merlin; you just deal with what you need to."

Arthur looked grateful and nodded. "Thanks Gwaine, just keep him out of trouble."

"Morgana!" Uther suddenly said. "Where's Morgana?"

Gaius put a hand on Uther's shoulder as Arthur led him upstairs.

"She's sleeping, My Lord, it's the best thing for her for now. And you too, you need to get some rest, Sire."

Merlin watched them go, biting down on his lip. Gwaine watched him as Arthur walked away. It hurt Merlin a little, Gwaine thought, that he was not Arthur's top priority. Not this time anyway, it had to be Uther. If nothing else, Arthur was the only person Uther had. Merlin had a little more. But the four knights had gone running off to aid their friend and Elyan was with them to fetch Gwen. Gaius had to deal with the king as well. Lancelot would have been there if he could. Gwaine guessed it was just him for now, who could be there for a pale, fragile-looking Merlin, who had, truth be told, done all the hard things.

"Merlin?" Gwaine said. He wasn't going to bother asking if Merlin was all right. It wasn't worth the effort. Instead he asked. "We need to take the sword somewhere, is that right?"

"I do, I need to put it somewhere safe, where no one can get it."

"And the vault won't do?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Could you return it to the lake?" Gwaine asked. Merlin frowned.

"I guess, I'll go."

"I'm coming with you," Gwaine said as Merlin turned to walk away. He stopped dead and turned round, shaking his head.

"No, you can't, no one can know where it is."

Gwaine sighed, reaching up he put his hands on Merlin's shoulders and then changed that to cup Merlin's chin, looking into his eyes with a steady gaze.

"Merlin, even if I follow you at a discreet distance, I am going to go with you. You are in no state to be on your own. And I swear I will never tell anyone what you do, not even Arthur."

He watched something spark in Merlin's eyes, they brightened a little. "I could just escape you, you know that."

Gwaine smiled. "I know, I just don't think you should. And I doubt that Arthur would appreciate me leaving you to your own devices, not after what's just happened. I won't tell anyone what we do. You trust me, don't you?"

He felt Merlin's head move up and down against his hands, his eyes still troubled, but he looked a little more like himself, which eased Gwaine's worry a little. As long as he could keep Merlin with him, and reassured, then he'd get over this, like he had everything else.

"Come on, let's get to the stable and see where it takes us."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen kept Olwen's cold hand in her own. All she could do was hope, and there were only a few strands of that for her to cling to at the moment. She looked at the knight's pale skin. There was no doubt he was dying, but he was fighting it with everything he had. He woke every now and again but he was weaker every time. It broke Gwen's heart as he opened his eyes and realised it was only her there. She didn't mind that. He appreciated the company, but he wanted his friends, the ones he had been without for months and the reunion had been so bittersweet. Gwen watched as his eyes flickered again and then opened.

"Pretty girl," he said as he saw her. It made Gwen smile.

"There's still nothing. I'm worried."

Olwen smiled and reached his other hand out to pat hers. It took him a few tries to find the right place, his eyes were so opaque.

"They will be fine, they know what they are doing. You'll be safe until they come."

"For both of us," Gwen said. Olwen smiled.

"Not me, I'm sorry you're stuck here Gwen. This wound isn't going to heal itself is it? I knew that the moment I got it. At least I made it to the others, thanks to your friend. If you didn't love Arthur, I'd advise you to marry Lancelot."

Gwen smiled. "If I didn't, I might have taken that advice."

"You're a good girl, and pretty. We all used to think so."

"Olwen!"

"Well, we did," he said with a smile. "Although, we couldn't say that in front of Leon, he used to be so protective of you when we talked about girls."

"My mother was a maid in his household, we grew up together. He was always like that."

"I'll miss them, if you can, once you're gone."

Gwen tightened her grip. "You're not going to miss anyone, and no one is going to miss you."

"Thanks," Olwen coughed.

"I mean you are going to be fine, you'll be…" Gwen stopped. Olwen rolled his eyes, he was hoping for a little more than that, even if she was just trying to sooth the situation. But Gwen turned her head, she would have risen to her feet, but she didn't want to release Olwen's hand. Someone had to be holding it. The clatter of feet was loud, moving fast and she relaxed as her brother ran into the room, closely followed by the others.

"Elyan, oh, it worked."

"Yes, it did," Jonas said, pushing Elyan aside. The four knights ran to Olwen, who looked up.

"Rupert!" Jonas snapped as he knelt at Olwen's head. Olwen's eyes rolled up, but he groaned as Jonas lifted his shoulders, and he sagged back. Gwen looked shocked.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry Gwen," Jonas said, pushing her away as she tried to stop him. Elyan pulled her back, holding her shoulders as she knelt by Olwen's side. Jonas tilted Olwen's head back, making sure his mouth was open. Rupert pulled the stopper on the skin and looked at Jonas nervously.

"Get it down his neck now!" Jonas ordered. Gwen watched as Jonas pinched Olwen's nose closed and angled his head so the water Rupert poured went down his throat. Olwen started to choke, but his throat worked by reflex. Droplets of water spilled out from his mouth, but most if it went in and Rupert put a hand to Olwen's chin and slammed his mouth closed so all of it went down. Olwen coughed and a trickle ran out of his nose.

"What are you doing?" Gwen yelled. But she didn't stop them. The knights clustered around Olwen as Elyan lifted her onto her feet and a little out of the way. They all stared at the prone man on the bed, all of them practically holding their breath as he lay back and gasped. Then slowly, his breathing steadied and they watched as the waxy tone of his skin slowly brightened, the sickly sheen fading away. After a moment Olwen opened his eyes and looked up, his gaze clear.

"When did you guys arrive?" he asked.

"Just now," Jonas said, putting a hand on Olwen's damp hair. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, better than I did. Did you just do something? Ow!" he added as Gareth carefully lifted the bandage to look at Olwen's wound.

"It's healing."

"Is it? That medicine was good," Olwen said. Jonas gave him a light cuff around the ear.

"It's not medicine, its water, from the cup of life. Merlin got it."

Olwen smiled, his voice getting stronger as he said. "Good old Merlin, I always liked him."

They all glanced up as Gwen gave a sob, tears running down her cheeks and she realised Olwen was, somehow, miraculously, going to live.

"Oh, thank heavens for that," Jonas said as he looked at Gwen.

"For what?" Elyan asked.

"I'm going to look less stupid," Jonas said as he gathered Olwen up in his arms, put his face into Olwen's hair and a sob burst from his body. Gareth, Robert and Rupert huddled closer and did very much the same thing. They all snorted with laughter as Olwen's muffled voice announced.

"If you guys were girls, this would be even better."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leon took four men into the throne room, to remove Morgause's body as per Arthur's instruction. Then they were to take Morgana to her chambers. Arthur had mentioned it, almost as a sudden thought. His sister was somewhere, the one who had done this. They were told she was sleeping. That was the way Merlin described it. But they all froze as they looked at her.

She looked, at first glance, as if she was floating inches above the floor, her hair tumbling over her shoulders and her arms resting over her torso. Very slowly Leon stepped forward and the sunlight radiated in streams of rainbow lights as it reflected off the crystal that surrounded Morgana. She wasn't floating, he realised, she was encased within crystal. He looked down at her. Morgana's eyes were closed, her face peaceful and her body relaxed. He looked around the room. One of the pillars had collapsed and the plinth where the cup of life had been placed was on its side.

The men behind him shuffled about tentatively. One of them leant down, putting his hand against the crystal, feeling the solid form for a moment, and other knight tapped on it gently.

"Careful!" Leon snapped as the man recoiled at the light, bell-like sound that rippled out. They all stepped back again, unsure what to do. Leon couldn't help but feel a deep shred of relief. The revelations of Morgana's true nature had been a shock to them all. She had hidden that dark side of herself so well. He didn't know what they would have done, if they had been forced to face her now. Merlin had spared them that, and saved them from having to take any action. Neither Arthur nor Uther would want to have to execute her, but for what she had done that was the only punishment. Leon wondered if Merlin was trying to protect her from such a fate. It was the one that Merlin himself should face, but that seemed unlikely to happen.

The knight who had touched the crystal first put his hand back again, resting it lightly on the side of the structure.

"What's it feel like?" another of them asked.

"Warm," the knight said. "And it's vibrating."

Leon frowned. He moved beside him and placed his own hand on it, close to Morgana's shoulder. The crystal trembled under his hand in a slow steady rhythm which, after a moment, he recognised. It was the steady movement of a heartbeat. Morgana was still alive, literally sleeping within the confines of the structure.

"What do we do with her?" the man with his hand on the crystal asked Leon.

Their first plan was to move her to her chambers, but it seemed pointless to take her there and lay her out on her bed. Leon looked around for something close to inspiration. As he turned to the doorway he looked beyond it.

"Get that table," he ordered pointing at the large piece of furniture that was set against the fall wall of the corridor, and move that plinth," he added. The cup of life wasn't going to need it. That item was making its way down into the vaults, secured where no one would be able to use it.

The men scurried around to do as they were asked; only speaking when they needed to give hints and instructions. One cleared the debris away from the main space in the room and Leon went to help the others manhandle the heavy wooden table into the room. They struggled and groaned under the weight of it and had a mild battle to manoeuvre it around Morgana's sleeping form without disrespectfully passing it over her, or with them accidentally kicking at the crystal as they passed. Despite everything, she was still the king's ward and still a lady of the court. They couldn't change some habits; she was to be treated with respect.

Eventually they got the table into position. Leon looked at it, the surface was well polished, but stuffed and worn with age.

"We need a covering."

Again they looked around for some inspiration.

"Hang on," one of the men said. He pointed to the banner on the wall. Morgana's banner, one of many she had hung throughout the castle. They reached up and drew it off the rail and spread it out across the table, setting it so the tree symbol on it occupied the central point, smoothing the material down so there were no wrinkles. Then they turned to Morgana. They had to pick her up. Leon paused, feeling a little nervous of that. None of them would ever admit it, but they were all a little frightened of her. She had been so callous, and vindictive, as she had tried to break them. Moving furniture was fine, but now they had to move her. Leon took a breath, he couldn't afford to display any lack of leadership. He moved around to Morgana's head and slowly the other four men took position around her, crouching down to get their hands under the crystal to lift her.

Despite the thickness of the crystal, they found it surprisingly light. They lifted her off the floor without any trouble and took her over to the table to set her down. The table was, Leon realised uneasily, of a perfect size to accommodate her, almost as if Merlin had made it in such a way. The men backed away swiftly, leaving Morgana alone in the sunlight streaming through the windows. It made her almost glow as the light reflected off her prison.

"Hold on," one of the knights said turning. He went over to the far corner, picking up what looked like a ragged scrap of material. As he shook it out the rest of them realised it was the Pendragon banner that had been yanked off the rail, when it was replaced with Morgana's. He held it up and tried to brush it down, shaking off the dust and dirt until it looked fairly reasonable. Then he stepped back to the table and very carefully draped it over the crystal so it covered Morgana's lower body, and he arranged it so the dragon stitched onto it was in view to anyone who entered the room. He made sure it was straight before he stepped back again.

"She is a Pendragon after all," he said, sounding a little uncomfortable as he looked at her, still looking peaceful and seeming to shimmer in the light. Leon said nothing, not wanting to comment on that, or anything else, including what Merlin had done. Instead he backed up, and the others took the hint, getting out of the still and silent room as fast as they could. Leon closed the door and turned the key, sending the men on their way.

He paused and looked at the door for a moment before carefully pocketing the key, his next port of call Arthur, so he could hand it over to him and explain what they had done.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwaine didn't talk as he rode beside Merlin. It was quite clear the young man didn't want to say anything so Gwaine didn't try to force it on him. Instead he looked around at the scenery as they rode, taking in where they were going, because Merlin clearly was not. He was just running on instinct, his only thought the disposal of the sword. For a while Gwaine assumed Merlin would just go and toss the weapon back into the lake, but he had taken a sudden sharp turn so they were heading in an entirely different direction.

Gwaine went along, just waiting, watching Merlin's troubled face as the expressions changed. His mind was running over events, going through what had happened, and there was nothing Gwaine could do. He found it a little frustrating. If he could put his sword to the troubles in Merlin's mind there would be no problem, but this could not be fixed that easily. Merlin had not been himself since their trip to the Perilous Lands, when Gwaine had met the band of exiles and then joined them. Outwardly Merlin had seemed fine but there had been subtle changes to his behaviour. He had been quieter, sometimes surly and he was feeling the responsibility of separating Arthur from his kingdom.

To his credit, Arthur never, openly or unconsciously, blamed Merlin. He had made his own decision. He could have stayed, letting the others get away, but he had chosen to leave. It troubled Arthur sometimes, when he heard news and gossip about Camelot and if Merlin realised Arthur was troubled, it bothered him. At least now they were in with a chance of getting back on track. The problem of Merlin's death sentence had to be addressed, but that was likely to be the last thing on people's mind after the last few days. Arthur wouldn't let it happen. Gwaine himself wouldn't let it happen.

He yanked on the reins, not realising Merlin had suddenly stopped. He dismounted and dropped the reins. Gwaine swung his leg over and dropped down, gathering up the reins of Merlin's horse and following him until he dropped down a sharp incline. Merlin paused in the clearing and Gwaine stopped where he was, looking at the quiet place, sunlight filtering through the canopy. It reminded him, it was still only early in the morning. It seemed like much later, so much had happened. There would be an awful lot to get through today.

Merlin stopped in front of the stone in the centre of the clearing and Gwaine frowned as he watched Merlin unwrap the sword. It glittered brightly, more than any other sword that Gwaine had seen before. When Merlin had brought it back from the lake Gwaine had been a little intrigued, but more than anything the sword unnerved him. He was inclined to agree that the damn thing should be lost forever.

The sword shivered with magic. It was subdued a little when Merlin had it wrapped up, but it was there in the back of his mind. He could feel it, pressing into his thoughts. There was no real sense that the sword was alive, but the magic in it was strong and it reacted. It was a sword, it moved with its wielder. The dragon was right, in the wrong hands it was a terrible weapon.

When it was first used, all it sensed was anger. Uther gave it that. Not just his anger at the knight that might have taken his son's life, but the anger that lived within him. It was a fire that would never die, and the sword sensed Uther's loathing of magic, and the hate strengthened. The dragon was right, in Uther's hands it was a terrible weapon.

Now it didn't feel hate, it felt necessity and pain and horror, things that were too closely linked to the original emotion. But it wasn't the only thing it had heard, and picked up on, and that chord ran through it, as it tried to find the source of why it needed to know that. Merlin turned the sword, deeply linked with the magic while he carried source of it. It was why he didn't dare pass the weapon to anyone else. He alone had to put the sword to rest, where no one could take it. Unless it was needed again. He had to trust the sword to the one thing that Merlin did truly trust.

He raised it over his head, angling it so the blade would strike the stone as he dropped it. Merlin's eyes flashed with power, and he held the one thought in his head that he truly knew, and he bound the sword to the stone with that thought.

'The one who wields me, will never do so unwisely.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter, but will carry onthe theme of it. The next story is a little bit of a twist, but might work out okay. **

The day after the dramatic raid that reclaimed the kingdom, Uther was reinstated as the King of Camelot in front of the knights and members of the court. In the same ceremony Arthur was crowned as Prince Regent, to rule in his father's stead until Uther recovered. Many people thought that day would never come and that Arthur should have taken the throne as king, but Arthur was adamant, he would never be king until his father died.

In the same ceremony Arthur officially knighted Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Elyan. There were distinct rumblings about that occurrence, and even more so as Arthur's personal guard was chosen. People understood why the nine knights in question were picked for that prestigious duty, but people didn't have to like it. Uther didn't object to anything his son did. He just sat passively in his throne, his eyes on Arthur and the proceedings as if he understood what was happening but felt again, utterly helpless to stop them.

After that Arthur was bound up in controlling Morgana's damage, hearing more information about things than he wanted to and frustrated by the fact he could no longer do what he wanted. It was bad enough as Crown Prince, now it seemed ten times worse. What he was doing was necessary. Making sure messages were sent off to the neighbouring kingdoms telling them that despite rumours, Camelot was fine and strong. Arthur had taken control and suppressed the coup that had threatened. He also started the identification of the dead, where Morgana had killed so many. They were to be buried decently and none of the families were to worry over the cost.

Once he had fought his way through that quagmire, he got some time to himself. Arthur had one more thing to do. The one thing he actually wanted to do. He opened the door and greeted the man in the room.

"Gaius."

"Sire." Gaius stood to bow.

"Don't do that," Arthur warned him.

"You may have to get used to it."

"Not with friends. Is Merlin up there?" Arthur pointed at the door to Merlin's room. Gaius nodded. Arthur headed that way.

With a death sentence still hanging over him, Arthur had thought it wise to keep Merlin under wraps. Gwaine actually thought, and had told him, that Merlin would be better off with peace and quiet. When Gwaine had returned with Merlin yesterday he had brought him to Gaius' chambers and they had kept him there. If Gaius couldn't be there, Gwaine stayed in his stead, and even Lancelot sat there, leg propped up, the one time he was needed. Merlin didn't pay much attention to any of them, he stayed in his room, waiting. All of them knew what he was waiting for.

Arthur opened the door and looked around. It was something Merlin was used to, people kept coming in to check on him, so he didn't immediately react. He stayed reading the magic book for a moment before looking up. Then he sat up, put the book aside and pulled his legs up towards his chest.

"Hello!"

"Hello, Merlin." Arthur closed the door almost shut behind him and lifted the sheet of paper he was holding. "Brought you this, official pardon, regarding all your crimes. No more death sentence."

"What am I meant to do with that?" Merlin asked, waving a hand at the piece of paper. Arthur looked at it.

"Pin it on the wall," he suggested, and then looked around, reaching to open the nearby cupboard. "It could be the one item you actually put away in your cupboard."

"Just in case I need it again."

"You won't," Arthur said moving to the bed and sitting on the edge. "You are officially under my protection, and you are safe within Camelot, as long as you adhere to the rulings of its Regent."

"You know I will."

"Acts of sorcery are still banned in the city and throughout the kingdom, but the people capable of it are no longer under automatic sentence of death."

"It's a start," Merlin said. Arthur smiled.

"Best I could do in a day," Arthur said. "There are so many other things to do as well. I didn't get a chance to see you, until now."

"How's your father?" Merlin asked. Arthur shrugged.

"All this has hit him hard. What I did was bad enough but then Morgana doing this. I don't think he's ever going to get over it. Between us we've destroyed him. In a way Morgana's won, she has what she wanted."

"Always be careful what you wish for," Merlin said.

"Are you all right Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. "Gwaine said the sword was safe, but he said he couldn't tell me more than that, he promised you."

Merlin nodded.

"Olwen is fine, better than fine. He wanted to come and see you, but I told him it was best to leave it for now. You saved his life."

"At the expense of another."

"I won't lie, Merlin, I'm glad you did it, a lot of people are."

"I don't have the right to make that choice," Merlin said flatly. Arthur blinked.

"You did it once before, for me."

"When I did that, I offered my own life, not someone else's. There's a difference."

"Maybe," Arthur said, not willing to get into a moral debate about it. "But you know what would have happened, if you hadn't done it. At least you put her death to good use."

"That doesn't make it right," Merlin snapped, tension quivered in his voice. Arthur flinched. He felt bad. The prince could understand Merlin's point of view, but many wouldn't. Merlin had taken someone that had nearly torn the kingdom apart and used what he could to save someone who in their eyes, deserved to live. Many others might think that Morgause deserved to live her life, that she was the one in the right. It was hard to judge. They were just on opposite sides and their side just happened to win. That however, did not make it any easier for Merlin. Arthur did the only thing he could to break the last of Merlin's defences. He put an arm out, sliding it between Merlin's drawn up legs and his chest and he wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist. One tug was enough to pull Merlin to him. Arthur felt Merlin shudder and as Merlin buried his face in Arthur's shoulder the first sob burst out of him.

It was the first of many. Merlin's body heaved as he cried onto Arthur's shoulder. Arthur held him gently, letting Merlin lean on him and he rubbed a hand up and down Merlin's back.

From the far room Gaius looked up, at the sudden dramatic sounds. For a moment his heart tensed, wondering what was going on between the pair, and he felt a fleeting panic at what Arthur might do. He crept a little closer, moving silently up the steps, listening, but all he could hear was the sound of Merlin's sobbing. Gaius looked up carefully. Arthur hadn't latched the door properly so he pushed it open a crack and peered around, wondering what was happening. Gaius winced as he watched them for a brief moment. Merlin rested against Arthur, crying with great heaving gasps. Arthur did nothing, he merely let Merlin get on with it, while he held him gently, rocking him as if his servant was a child.

Gaius felt a surge of pity for Merlin. He had been through so much. Many people would have argued that so had Arthur, but their perspectives had been entirely different. Gaius backed up, putting the door back into its previous position and he left them alone. There was nothing he could do for Merlin, except be there for him.

Merlin had spent so long arguing that Arthur wasn't ready to be king, taking such a burden onto himself, protecting Arthur while he tried to do what was right. Gaius didn't doubt that Arthur was ready now, and it made Gaius wonder if Merlin had been entirely prepared for the responsibility he had given himself. Maybe it was time Arthur took a little of Merlin's burdens off him. By the look of it the prince seemed very prepared to do that.

In the far room Merlin continued to cry, his entire body shaking with grief. Arthur held on, saying nothing in particular. Instead he just let Merlin release the pent up emotion, his face pressed into Arthur's shoulder. It took a good few minutes but Merlin exhausted himself, the odd hiccup interrupting the deep gasps of breath as he recovered. At some point during the incident Arthur's hand on Merlin's back had made its way up to his hair. Merlin turned his head, resting his cheek on Arthur's shoulder, eyes fixing on the parchment that Arthur had left in the cupboard, the door still open. After he got his breath back Merlin broke the silence.

"Sorry."

"What for?" Arthur said.

"I'm fairly certain it's not appropriate to be sobbing all over the Prince Regent."

"Don't worry, I have no intention of telling anyone," Arthur informed him. Merlin giggled, the sound verging on hysteria. He tried to lift his head but Arthur kept his hand in place, keeping Merlin's head down, stroking his head, soothing him as he would a nervous horse.

"Merlin, it's all right. Jonas apparently sobbed all over Olwen as well."

"He was dying."

"And now he's not," Arthur said.

"Where's the cup now?" Merlin asked, although he already guessed the answer.

"The vault, double locked away, and under guard. I don't doubt it's something that a lot of people would like to get their hands on. It's just a shame that we apparently can't destroy it."

"We can't use it again."

"I have no intention of using it Merlin. Or letting anyone else do so."

"People still might try," Merlin said.

"That's why I need you do deal with it, fix the locks somehow, so they can't be opened."

Merlin nodded.

"Can I ask what you did with the sword?" Arthur asked.

Merlin paused. Gwaine had kept his promise. He hadn't even told Arthur what direction they took when they went to dispose of it. The new knight had looked a little apologetic, but steely eyed as he told Arthur he couldn't reveal what Merlin had done, at his request. Arthur let that go, knowing he could probably get an answer from the source.

There was a short pause, while Merlin's breath still hitched as he breathed, before he eventually said.

"I locked it in stone."

"No one can remove it then," Arthur surmised.

"Just one person."

"Well, you're not likely to be randomly pulling it out every five minutes."

"Not me," Merlin said. Arthur shifted, turning his head a little, and frowning in confusion.

"Well, who then?"

Merlin snorted and started to laugh. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes as he got the hint.

"Oh, I see."

"It was forged for you anyway, and what I said to Morgause made me think."

He felt Arthur nod, clearly everything that happened in the throne room had been told to him.

"I'm sorry about Morgana, I didn't know what else to do."

"You couldn't have just knocked her out?" Arthur asked.

"And then what?" Merlin asked. "I don't think locking her up would do any good now. I'm not sure it would hold her, and I didn't want to have to fight her. I couldn't face it."

Arthur debated that. "Maybe when things have settled down, we can consider it then. She's fine in there, isn't she, she's just asleep?"

Merlin nodded.

"What about her dreams?" Arthur asked.

"The sleep is too deep, plus she has the bracelet on, she's well protected."

They were silent again for a moment.

"Does Uther know what I did?" Merlin asked, in a very quiet voice.

"He's been in the room, but I don't think he can cope with thinking about her at the moment. The throne room has been set up to accommodate her now, I've put guards on the door and there are orders that only certain people can enter."

"Who?"

"My father, me, you and Gwen."

"Gwen?"

"She went into to tidy up, and she asked me if she could maintain it, clean up, replace the candles. She looked at bit lost, so I said yes."

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah, she's been with my father most of the time. He's going to need looking after. I don't want him left on his own."

"Gwen will look after him," Merlin said.

"Yeah, that reminds me," Arthur said, his tone of voice lightening. "Have you seen the state of my boots?"

"No," Merlin said, not even tempted to look.

"Well, they need cleaning, my chambers are a mess, so are my clothes, my horses need new shoes and the stables are going to take a day to clean out!"

Merlin started to laugh. "I can get started straight away, your royal Pratness. OW!"

Arthur clipped Merlin lightly on the back of the head, laughing as he did so.

"Tomorrow will be fine, bring me my breakfast and wake me up with one of those bright, inane sayings you are so fond of at that time of the morning."

"I'm not going to be fired then?"

"I would never fire you, Merlin."

"You did once."

"And I said I was wrong. I think we need to get back to normal. You more than anyone."

"I'm fine."

"So you say," Arthur said. "Things are not going to be as they were, but we need to get back to something close to it."

"I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me, you would have been here all those months."

"I could have been Merlin, but I chose not to, it was my decision. I could have seen the rest of you safe and stayed to face the consequences. To be honest, I was a little scared to. Don't start blaming yourself for it, we've been through this. Everyone knew I would return, even my father, why else would he have kept me as heir to the kingdom."

"You've become a bit of a legend," Merlin said.

"So have you, I think we just need to be normal for a bit."

"You're just saying that because you want your boots cleaned."

"Yes," Arthur said.

They faded into silence again for a moment. Merlin was starting to feel that it was a little inappropriate to still be huddled up in Arthur's arms, but Arthur didn't seem to mind. Merlin lifted his head and wiped his damp face. Arthur pulled back a fraction but his arm stayed around Merlin's waist, to keep him steady.

"Okay?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded.

"Stay with Gaius for a bit today, and go and see Olwen as well, and maybe Gwen, except not when she's with my father. I think you are another person he doesn't want to face yet."

"I guess," Merlin said.

"I'm escaping off on a hunt with the others later on. They'll probably want you to come along."

Merlin smirked. "Am I almost getting an afternoon off here?"

"Maybe," Arthur said smirking back. Merlin put his head down and sniggered.

"Arthur?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

Arthur snorted, he didn't think that was just about an afternoon off. "Yeah, well…" he paused, Merlin blinked knowing Arthur was on the brink of replying, and then he hitched Merlin in his arms, rocking him and eventually drawled.

"Don't get used to it."


End file.
